Legends of Remnant's Heroes
by Vandanalia Heartloca
Summary: A lone assassin's destiny awaits her as her path intertwines with her memorable days at Beacon Academy, thanks to a fateful meeting with a brave warrior mistaking her for a thief. Setting: Many years before RWBY began. Plot: Tales of the original heroes of Remnant attending Beacon Academy long before new heroes (RWBY & JNPR) of Beacon Academy surfaced. 2 new chapters up!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

The city of vale had a rather bit of a different feeling in the air than it usually did.

It seemed rather colder than the average days when Regis Dominic would travel.

He decided to explore a bit of the town, since most of his team and friends were busy with their own activities.

Soma Ostium, his team's leader, was off reading under a tree back in Beacon. Perhaps with Mongolia Silver, his girlfriend, to accompany him.

Leonard Drautos, wanted to work on his latest designs for his machines to assist him and others in combat.

Orion Belmont, well...he was more interested in getting into trouble with his pranks on some jerks in school.

Which left Regis all by himself in the city, nearing dusk, the sun beginning to descend from across the horizon, as he watched from a rail at the docks.

* * *

Elise chases after the thief who stole a woman's pouch. Silently running from roof to roof to catch him. The thief continues to try to escape, pushing people out of the way as he runs. When an opening finally appears, Elise takes the chance to throw a small dart, aimed at the thief's leg to stop him. It hits his leg just in time as he trips. Elise jumps down in front of him and snatches the pouch from him.

"Stay away from me! Help me!" He shouts. "A thief just stole my money!"

Elise silently bends down on one knee in from of him and raises her hand to his face.

"Stay away!"

He can't move.

The dart had a poison to keep him from moving.

Elise casts a sleep spell on him and runs off to bring the pouch back to the woman. Men start to chase after her, believing the words of the real thief.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Regis was one of the men who heeded the words of the thief. He saw where this young woman was running, with the huntsman following behind. Chasing her down, he too pushed people out of the way, trying his best not to lose sight of the woman.

She jumps onto the roof and begins running from there, soon spotting the woman whom the thief stole from. As she gets closer, the woman catches sight of her as well. When she gets close enough, she throws the pouch down to the woman and the woman thanks her. Elise nods silently, casts a hiding spell and disappears from sight, just before Regis could catch her.

"Where has she gone?"

He then looked at the woman who had the purse, and approached her.

"Excuse me, miss. Has a hooded woman come across here with a purse?"

"Yes! She has just returned my pouch the thief had stolen from me," the woman replies. Then pauses. "Why were you chasing her?" She asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

Regis seemed curious on what the hooded woman's intentions were, but he answered the woman in front of him honestly.

"I heard someone scream about their money being stolen from him, he was knocked out and I saw her running away. I assumed that she stole from the man and I proceeded to chase her down."

"What!? No! That lying _thief_ was the one who stole the money from me! That kind lady was only retrieving it back for me. You know how thieves are these days. They'll do anything to get what they want. I assure you the lady had no bad intentions."

"Is that so?" Regis raised a brow, unsure if that was her true intention.

Was it really _just_ to retrieve the woman's purse and return it, or was it something far more than he knew?

"Well, I apologize for the disturbance, madam. You have a pleasant night, and do be careful." He said with a small, graceful bow, and went his separate way from the woman.

* * *

Elise sleeps soundly on a tree in a hidden barrier. An hour later she awakes to a mysterious sound not too far away. She wiggles her ears as they perk up to get a better hearing of the sound. It was just the men from the Bounty Hunter's camp laughing loudly.

* * *

The young huntsman roamed the streets as he looked around, his face showing a pensive mood to it. "Is what the woman said true, was she actually helping her, or maybe it could be some sort of lie?" Regis spoke to himself, then shook his head. "Don't be ridiculous, the innocent shouldn't lie, especially a woman like her," he said in disbelief.

* * *

Elise jumps down from the tree and walks out of the barrier, trying to steer clear of the annoying noise, and getting a good view of the huge forest and the town's lighting from miles away.

Regis then got on higher ground from the rooftops, the streets lighting up with an amber color, and the forest that was across the horizon sat in plain sight in the dark.

Elise's eyes glow red as she spots the man in black with her wolf-like sight. She silently turns around as she covers her head with her hood, and makes her way back through the barrier in the forest towards the hidden Bounty Hunters camp, where she collects her bounties.

"Hmm..I should get back to school. It's already getting dark now." Regis said as he leapt from the building to the ground, and made his way towards Beacon Academy.

* * *

"Hey! Wolf princess! If you want this next job you'd better hurry. It's a good one too!" Laharl, the man providing the bounties calls to her.

Elise silently goes over to him and picks up the new bounty. "See that there? A 100,000 Lien reward for this guy here. You're one of my best customers so you're lucky I'm giving you a front row seat for this one," he said.

Elise takes the bounty and silently bows to him. Then she disappears into the dark to search for clues. The picture was a man who looked like he was in his 40's. Wearing a bit of brown and white, a cowboy hat, blonde hair, a tiny beard on the chin, and a scar over his right eye.

She came across a carriage passing by on the road as she was observing the wanted poster she obtained. The wanted man's name was Andy McFarlene. She walked up to the person who was pulling the carriage.

"Well hello there beauty. What can I do for ya?" He greeted as she approached.

She showed him the wanted poster. He pulled up his glasses a bit to get a closer look.

"I reckon you're looking for the man on that poster eh?" Elise nodded. "Well you're in luck! I just saw him back in a village a few miles from here. He stole something from one of the merchants and managed to escape. Headed north last I saw him. If you're trying to catch him, best of luck to you. He's a tough one," he said.

"Now I best be goin'. Good luck with the catch, ya hear?" He said as he hit the horses with the sash.

Elise bowed to him as thanks and calmly began walking east.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Regis wandered through the streets, wondering if there were any activity beyond the town. He might as well get a better sense of what's out there in the world.

He made his way east of the city of Vale. Throughout his small journey, he came across a small village. It was rather too small, in his opinion but he didn't mind that at all. In fact, it made things easier to familiarize himself with his surroundings.

Elise continued north on foot and soon found a horse's footprints in view. She bent down on one knee to get a closer look. She rubbed her first two fingers over the footprint and sniffed her fingers. It definitely had a weird scent on it that didn't smell like a horse. Meaning someone was definitely riding it.

It may be her catch.

She followed the trail of the horse's footprints, going further north.

Soon she could see something shadowy on the horizon, as the moon was beginning to rise. She continued onward to see what it was.

As she got closer, it made out to be something tall and moving.

A weird shape as well. Then what looked like a hairy tail waved side to side. She got closer and it turned out to be the horse.

And a man was riding it, as she suspected.

The man stopped the horse at the edge of the cliff to get a nice view of the moon rising. Elise calmly and quietly walked to the edge of the cliff, standing next to the man on the horse.

The man noticed her there and gave her a surprised look.

"And who are you supposed to be? Suddenly showing up here…Sightseeing? Enjoying the view?" He spoke.

Elise only gazed at the moon.

"I take it you're the silent type, huh?" He said as he then looked at the moon.

Elise quickly eyed his face before he noticed.

She found her target.

She quietly turned around and walked away.

"Leaving so soon? Geez..not even a greeting or a farewell," Andy sighed. He was still facing the moon, so he never noticed her sneak up behind him and the horse.

As fast as lightning, she knocked him out, putting his horse to sleep as well. She then tied him up with a rope and began carrying him back to the hidden camp.

* * *

Regis continued exploring and was now making his way north. He heard news of a cowboy thief from the villagers.

Eventually he found the horse footprints and started to follow the path. Before long, he caught sight of two people who looked like they were watching the moon.

Before either of them could notice, Regis quickly went into hiding in the bushes. He heard one of them talking to the other person. The voice sounded male, but the other person didn't say a word. He peeked out from the bushes and was able to get a closer look at the figures.

It was her again.

The woman with the hood who ran away from him.

And the man talking on the horse was the cowboy thief. His features matched the villagers' description.

Before he knew it, the hooded woman knocked the cowboy out at amazing speed and was carrying him off somewhere.

Regis was now fascinated by this woman, and he couldn't help following her, eager to know more about her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

 _ **I'm only going to find out what this woman is doing,**_ he thought to himself. As if to use it as an excuse.

Elise continued to walk back to the Bounty Hunter's camp, with Andy over her shoulder. When she arrived inside the little tavern, a ruffian looking man was yelling at Laharl.

"How many times do I have to tell you, the job was already taken. You want money so badly, start picking up some of the other ones! The money will all add up to that amount quicker than you think," Laharl told the man, his irritation clearly showing on his face.

The ruffian banged his hand on the table. "I. WANT. THAT ONE!" He yelled, pointing at the wanted poster of Andy McFarlene on the wall.

Elise calmly approached the two as they continued to tongue-lash, before Laharl noticed her.

"Ahh! And there she is! My favorite sexy assassin! And looky here!" Laharl praised.

Elise threw Andy from off of her shoulder to the ground. Then she gave Laharl the wanted poster of Andy and he stamped it as complete. The ruffian only gazed at her and Andy in shock.

"As expected of my best customer," Laharl said proudly. "Here's your rightfully deserved reward," he said as he handed her the bag of 100,000 Lien. Elise bowed to him as thanks, snapped her fingers to make the bag disappear, and walked away.

"Do come back next time sweetheart!" Laharl said as he waved farewell to her. But the ruffian clearly wasn't happy, as he stood in front of her, angrily.

"So, little girl, how'd you do it?" He asked, a sinister smile wiped on his face.

Silence.

The ruffian got angrier.

"Gonna ignore me, huh? How bout I teach you a lesson, and while I'm at it, take that money you just got from the bounty," he said as he popped his knuckles.

Elise's eye glowed a bright red and instantly jumped to dodge the ruffian's incoming punch. Landing on the ground behind him like a feather, she kicked him at instant speed, knocking him out the door and against a tree.

Before he managed to process what happened, she had her foot on his chest to keep him held on the ground in front of the tree. Then she silently casted a spell to put him to sleep.

"I'll...get you...for this..." he said before he was fast asleep. "Well done my little assassin," Laharl clapped. "It's pretty dark out here, come inside," he said.

Elise followed and laid her back against the wall. She observed all of the wanted posters on the bulletin on the wall she faced from the opposite side of the place. Arms crossed and head down, she soon fell asleep.

* * *

Regis had followed the woman to the camp and waited until everyone fell asleep so that he can observe the camp closer.

He found that the door to the small tavern was slightly open, and let himself in.

It seemed to be a place for bounty hunters and scum to collect on wanted men and women. It didn't take long for him to spot her.

The hooded woman, asleep against the wall to his far left.

Regis slowly stepped closer to her and examined her face. Up close he could see that she looked quite beautiful. But did she really do this kind of low life work for a living?

Elise awoke to an odd presence standing before her.

It was one of the men who was chasing her in the city.

Maybe he was still after her.

But how did he find this place from miles and miles away.

Had he somehow managed to follow her?

She looked around and saw the place empty, but Laharl came in from the back, ready to stamp completed wanted posters. "Need something there, sir?" Laharl spoke to the man in black in front of the assassin.

Regis then shot up from where he stood and looked at the man asking him if he needed something for himself. "No, sir. I was just examining this area, sorry if I caused a disturbance," he bowed politely.

Elise calmly walked away outside.

The last thing she needed was an outsider like him following her around and ruining her peace.

"Tsk tsk tsk. I saw you ogling her," Laharl shook his head. "Tough luck kid. She's a hard one to break. Her shell is as hard as iron. She's been coming here for almost 5 years and I don't think I've ever heard her say one word. Unless you can miraculously get through to her, I don't think you're gonna get anything from her anytime soon. She's special," said Laharl.

Regis frowned in thought.

"Now then, as you can see, the place is closed for now. If you're looking for business, come back in 5 hours. Name's Laharl," He said as he carried the stack of completed bounties away.

"I see. I'll be on my way then," Regis said as he left as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Elise stopped to take a good look at the shining moon.

It made her feel peaceful.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, feeling the wonderful breeze blow through her, and let out a tiny yet warm smile.

Regis came up behind her, gazing at the moon as well. "It is rather beautiful, isn't it? Even when the moon is shattered, it still shines a light in the sky for the night."

Elise's peaceful state shattered when she heard him speak.

If this was his way of trying to capture her, it wasn't going to work.

He looked like the type who wouldn't quite give up either.

 _ **Might as well try to get this out of way.**_

She faced him and took off her hood.

"May I ask who you are?" She asked calmly. "If you're here to capture me, good luck with that. I'm no criminal like you think."

A sudden thud of logs being dropped could be heard.

"Whooaaa! Princess! You CAN talk! How'd you do it man? Did you charm her in some way or something? A spell?" Laharl was shocked to the core.

Elise gave him a harsh look.

"Hehehe," Laharl chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed by his outburst.

"Don't fret, I'm not here for that," Regis said with his hands up. "I realized earlier today what you did for that woman. I first and foremost apologize for the misunderstanding," he said sincerely.

Elise narrowed her eyes at him.

 _ **He came all this way just to apologize? Quite suspicious..,**_ she thought.

"Hmph," she put back on her hood. She bowed her head to Laharl as a farewell.

"Come back soon Princess!" He said.

Elise walked past the man in black to head back to the city.

She wanted to thank the woman for clearing her name, and to pay a visit to the blacksmith.

"Seriously, how'd you do that kid?" Laharl asked the man in black, still in shock.

"I just talked, like any other man would," Regis shrugged at Laharl as he went in the same direction as Elise.

"Yeahhhh...everyone else does that too but she's never said a word. There's something more to your little story. You're a special one too it seems. Oh well." Laharl spoke to himself and picked up the logs of wood he had dropped.

Elise noticed the man in black was following her.

 _ **What now?**_

She stopped and turned to face him.

"Is there a particular reason why you're following me? My name has been cleared, your duty is done," she said, not bothering to hide her annoyance.

Regis stood there taken aback. He cleared his throat, then tried to show a calm and kept manner. "What is truly your intentions? Why do you do the things you do?" he asked.

 _ **Why does it matter to you?**_ Elise thought.

She took her hood off. "So you still think I'm a criminal."

"As a matter of fact, I am rather...conflicted towards you. You work as an Assassin, a bounty hunter," he then started to pace back and forth. "However, you care for a common civilian, like a huntsman such as myself, would. You returned the stolen purse to the owner," he looked at her in the eyes. "A killer with a conscious, then?"

 _ **Seriously?**_ Elise thought irritatedly.

"A little spying and you think you have the pieces put together. You know _nothing_ about me. _I_ am no killer."

Regis hadn't realized he revealed the fact that he spied on her, but tried not to show it. "Maybe so, but why put your skills into something like bounty hunting?"

 _ **Ughh...why does he care?**_

"That's none of your concern. Don't you have anything better to do than to pry into my business? I was proven innocent, so why do you care about what I do?" She was getting more irritated, then thought of the possibility that he's got something up his sleeve.

"Or are you trying to offer something to me?" Elise walked closer to him to inspect his facial expression.

Regis leaned his head back when Elise examined his face, but he had the calm expression. "I suppose curiosity got the best of me when I encountered you. You could be a capable huntress, yet you are independent, as Laharl said earlier. Why is that?"

 _ **Again with the prying.**_

Elise stepped back.

"You are as curious as the cat I must agree. _Too_ curious. My life is none of your business as I've already stated, which you refuse to acknowledge. Meaning you have a motive. So answer my question. What are you offering?"

"Beacon academy. It has plenty of room for people with your skills and experience. They can offer everything more than this business."

 _ **A recruit?**_

"I hear that everywhere. Mind providing a better explanation? What exactly does this _Beacon Academy_ provide? Will I even get paid?" Elise crossed her arms, leaned against a tree and crosses her legs.

Right as she did, a squirrel fell out of the tree. Still in the same position, watching the man in black, she used her tail to block the squirrel's fall.

"And on top of that, may I at least get and introduction from you yourself?" she added.

Regis hadn't missed the tail. _**Is she a Faunus?**_

"Well for starters, my name is Regis Dominic. A member of team SOLR at Beacon academy. Beacon Academy is a school for people our age to train and learn to protect innocents from the creatures of Grimm. People like me to save those in need of help," he explained.

"...So..it's a school that collects random fighters into teams to save people all over the world," Elise cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, if you want to put it that way, then yes. That is correct."

"For you to offer me something like that means you think I'm worthy. Just what do you think makes me worthy of joining? How am I supposed to survive if I'm not getting paid?"

"It's like any other school, they offer a place to live, and offer food as well. As far as what makes you worthy..most people came from shady backgrounds, some even try to redeem their deeds for the better. My friend, Soma Ostium for example. He came from...," He immediately paused, because he remembered that Soma didn't like anyone, especially Regis, to tell people of his past. "..a very bad lifestyle."

"So the fact that I look suspicious to you makes me worthy," Elise gave him a look of disbelief.

He then raised his hands up a bit in objection. "No no, that's not what I mean. I mean to say that you can do much more than just be a bounty hunter, help more people than you are now. _If_ that is your true goal."

Elise looked thoughtful for a moment.

 _ **My true goal?...Why does this man intrigues me?**_ she thought.

"What exactly would you be having me do if I were to join?"

"It's not my decision to make, it's both yours and Professor Ozpin's choice. I'm just a student, and I have no say in the matter. I'm only giving you an option to your life. You are welcome to decline if you wish."

"Then I shall speak to this Ozpin, if I may."

"Very well, you can find the school and the headmaster at these coordinates." He said as he handed her a small tablet with a map from their current spot to beacon. "I, myself, must be on my way. It's rather late out, and teachers are not so forgiving towards students past curfew."

Elise watched him walk away, then looked down at the tablet.

 _ **What**_ **is** _ **this thing?**_

She looked at it in confusion. Then she tapped the screen.

 _ **I've never seen something like this before. What type of things do they hold in that academy?**_

She looked at the map and followed the path it took her to reach Beacon Academy.

Only until the tablet went to a black screen.

She tapped the screen, it did nothing. She tapped the button at the side.

It did nothing.

 _ **Did this thing just break? How useless.**_

She snapped her fingers to make it disappear and continued onward. She would just ask around for directions.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Regis got back before any of the teachers noticed that he was gone. He went back to his team's dorm, only to find his team at a table playing a game of cards together with a stack of money in the center.

"Oh, hey! Look who's back from his _long_ stroll in the dark," Soma Ostium, team SOLR's leader said with his cool and witty tone of voice.

"Glad to see you're alive and well, Regis," Leonard Drautos, the teams tactician and logical member of the group.

"Hey, dude! Wanna join the game next round? Soma can deal ya in," Orion Belmont, the psychic and youngest of the team, always looking on the bright side of things.

"No, I believe I'll just call it a day. Next time, perhaps," Regis said with a small yawn in his voice as he lied down on his bed.

Elise finally arrived at Beacon Academy.

Who knew such places would look bigger than they look from a distance.

It was the middle of the night. Everyone was bound to be asleep. She decided to turn back and wait until morning.

* * *

After paying a visit to the blacksmith to sharpen her daggers, she eyed Beacon Academy from where she stood. It looked by far more grand in the sunlight.

The streets were flooded with people hustling and bustling. Business was booming all over. She didn't like crowds too much. But she withstood it as she made her way over to Beacon Academy.

When she arrived, she entered through the doors and asked around for the Professor. A couple students gave her the directions and pointed where she needed to go.

Soon she arrived at the professor's office door and knocked.

The door opens revealing a man in a green suit and gray hair, holding a cane standing before her. "Yes? How can I help you?"

"My name is Elise. I am looking for a Professor named Ozpin. I wish to speak with him about the benefits of being recruited to Beacon Academy. Personally recommended by a man named Regis Dominic." She was careful not to mention him being a student in case he was lying.

"Mr. Dominic, you say?" The man scrolled through his tablet and pulled up a file on Regis. "I see, another member of SOLR. And you said that he recommended you to my school?" He then adjusted his glasses a bit. "Come in then." He said as he stepped to the side, with a gesture of his hand to enter his office.

Elise calmly walked inside. Taking a quick scan of the room. He seemed pretty tidy. She stopped in front of his desk. The view from his large windows was breathtaking. For a minute she had forgotten where she was.

"So, you wished to discuss benefits of enrolling into my school, Miss Elise?" He said with his hands together as he sat down at his desk.

Elise broke from her trance of the view and put her thoughts together.

"To put short, Mr. Dominic claimed he couldn't provide the information as to what you will have me do if I were to join Beacon Academy. I understand you are a school for helping to save lives of the good, yes?"

"It's not just about _saving lives for the good_." He stood with his cane in front of him. "My school is designed to train and create the strongest and best huntsman and huntress for the kingdom of Vale. But be warned, Miss Elise. This isn't just a school, the tasks these students aren't for the faint heart. This school is here to train you of both your strength, courage, and mettle against the creatures that wish to undo the peace we have sworn to secure for all."

 _ **So this place is practically a military base. Either that Regis is oblivious to this man's intentions of building an army or he was baiting me.**_

Elise did _not_ like being tricked.

"I see. I can guarantee I have no training needed for I have specials ways of dealing with such creatures. But, the fact that this place is only being used to build an army for such purposes is unappealing to me. For all I know you could be lying straight to my face and having something else hiding up your sleeve. Though..," Elise glared into his eyes, her eyes glowing as she imprints on him. "I can see that you mean well," she said after completing her inspection.

Ozpin was clearly taken aback. Not only had he notice her daring to possibly use her semblance on him, she downright defined his school in a heartbeat. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. Not to mention it sounded like she was taking it the wrong way.

"If I were to become one of your pawns though, I can't say I would do so well working with teams. I'm not very sociable and I tend to work better alone. Unless you have classes for that as well," Elise continued before Ozpin could say anything.

"We do not, I'm afraid," He then turned to the window of the view of the Emerald Forest, hiding his frown. He was still stunted by Elise's clever remark. "However..I could have someone similar to you, to work alongside you..Think of it as a trial of our school, before enrollment. That is if you are more than interested," he said as he turned around and faced her again.

"I shall take my leave and spend some time to think on this. Would you mind if I took a self-tour of this place?"

"Of course, you're welcome to tour around the school, as much as you like. Take all the time you need to make your decision," Ozpin gave her a slight smile as he took a sip from his mug.

Elise put her hood back on and bowed, then left his office.

 _ **I will have to have a word with that Regis next time I see him**_ , she thought. Not letting the fact that he may have baited her go away.

She walked through a few hallways, passing by classrooms and people who were passing by. She observed how everything came into place.

She passed a class that Regis and his teammates were sitting in, and he had a glimpse of her hood with his peripheral vision at the exit.

As soon as the bell rang for the end of class, Regis immediately stepped up and exited the room, leaving the rest of his team behind.

"What's Reggie's deal?" The multi-color haired Orion said to his friends.

Meanwhile, Regis tried to find Elise in the hallways.

Elise stopped at a wall full of portraits of many people she'd never seen before.

 _ **I take it these people must be special.**_

When she turned the corner, she accidentally bumped into someone, and fell to the floor.

"Omigosh! I am _soo_ sorry! Are you okay?" It sounded like a female voice.

Elise regained her proper vision and was face to face with a girl, looking worried. "I'm fine...sorry," she apologized as she stood.

"I've never seen you around here before, are you new? My name's Fyuria! What's yours? You must be a fellow assassin. Did I mention how beautiful you look? I _love_ your red rose colored eyes. Nice to meet you!" She gave Elise the biggest looking smile she had ever seen.

She could only stare at her in astonishment.

"Uhh..." was all she could say.

"Aww are you shy? It's okay, just take your time. Do you have any friends? Can I be your friend? Eeeee you look so prettyy! Can I hug you?" She gave me a tight hug.

 _ **For an assassin, she is pretty hyper.**_

The girl dressed just about completely naked. She had very long lavender hair that was up in two high ponytails, and elf looking ears. Her skin looked very pale.

[bell rings]

"Oh! There's the bell! Time for class! I'll see you later! Bye!" And she was off.

Elise could only stand there, looking blank as ever.

 _ **What in the world was that?**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Soma and the gang were closer to their class only to be stopped by a girl who sprinted by Orion.

"Whoa, what was that?" He asked almost as if he didn't know what happened for once, only to find a lavender haired girl sitting. "She looks pretty cute," he commented.

"Looks like Belmont got hit by the cupid's arrow," Leonard said with a smug grin.

* * *

Regis finally caught up with Elise and tried to act casual.

"Soo, I see you found the school."

Elise turned to the familiar voice. For a second she had almost forgotten why she wanted to see him. She glared at him before responding.

"Yes. I have. And I have spoken with your Professor as well. Let me ask you, are you fully aware of his intentions or are you a complete idiot?"

Regis was very confused. "Uh..pardon?" he frowned as he cocked his head to the side just a bit.

 _ **He's an idiot.**_

 _ **But he's not bad either.**_

"Nevermind then. I'm just doing a little self-tour of the place while I make my decision on whether I should attend this place or not," she said.

Regis was still confused but let it slide.

Then Elise remembered the device thing he had gave her. "I think this...broke," she said as she handed to him. "I don't know how to use that thing but after a few minutes it went black. Sorry."

Regis then took the tablet and chuckled softly. "It's not broken.. It's just low on batteries. So don't worry about it."

"I see.."

 _ **I still would like to know what that thing is.**_

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class?"

"I saw you wandering outside my class and decided to see how you are doing."

 _ **Why does this guy care so much?**_

"As you can see, I'm doing fine. You're already late to class, I don't want to leave a bad impression on Ozpin, so you'd best head back."

"That won't be necessary. Besides, we already have Orion to give us a bad impression, considering his pranks and jokes," Regis cracked a smile. "But you're right, I should head back to class."

Elise silent watched him head to class before an idea came to her mind.

 _ **Actually...I'm curious as to what the classes are like. This would be a good opportunity.**_

So she followed him to class.

Regis could sense he was being followed, and looked back to see Elise. "Making sure that I get back to class safely, miss..?"

 _ **I don't remember catching her name, what was her name again?**_

"Elise. And no, I'm just curious as to what the classes here are like. I figured I'd take the opportunity to observe yours."

"Elise.." He repeated the name softly. "That's quite a lovely name," he complimented as he continued walking. "I do hope you excuse my teammates, one of them may be...out there."

The compliment threw Elise off guard. "O-out where?"

She didn't understand what he meant.

"Just don't expect the same attitude you've gotten from me when you see him. He's the most hyper of my team," he explained.

 _ **Believe me, I've met that type just earlier. I wonder if she is related..**_

Regis then looked away when he realized that he was near his class.

"Is..this it?" asked Elise.

"Yes, it is." Regis then opened the door to combat class, and his team looked at him standing with her.

"So, this is my class," said Regis before taking a seat near his team at the back. Soma and Leonard scooted over to him, while Orion was gazing at the Lavender haired girl that Elise bumped into before.

Fyuria was shocked to see Elise. "Hey! It's you! Are you in this class too!? EEEEEE!" She ran over to Elise like crazy and knocked her down to the floor, giving her a huge hug.

"Ow!" Elise yelped.

"Oops! Sorry! Here, let me raise up." She helped lift Elise back up.

"Oh yeah, I never got your name. What is it?"

"E-Elise."

Fyuria's eyes sparkled. "Elise!? That's such a _beautiful_ name! Come! Come sit next to me! I wanna know _all_ about you!" She said and dragged Elise all the way to her seat.

"Sheesh! And I thought _Orion_ was hyper," Soma said quietly as he saw Fyuria drag Elise. "I'd say that Orion and she would be a disaster waiting to happen if they ever come round," Leonard said as he gave a smug grin.

"What's that supposed to mean." Orion said with his arms crossed.

"He's saying you'd be a match made in heaven, Orion," Soma chuckled as he patted his friends shoulder. Regis just rolled his eyes.

"So tell me, where're you from? Are you new here? Why were you with Regis? Are you dating? How'd you meet? What classes do you have? What's your favorite color?" Her questions were swarming Elise's mind. It was starting to make her feel dizzy.

"Uhh...what?" said Elise as she laid a hand on her forehead.

 _ **Is she crazy or what?**_

"Sorry, am I going too fast? Lemme start over. Why do you keep your hood on?"

 _ **To help keep my sanity in check?**_

"Because...I like it..," she told her shyly.

"That's it? C'mon there's gotta be more to it than that," she nudged her side with her elbow.

"Are you hiding something? Take it off, I wanna see your inner beauty," she said with enthusiasm.

 _ **Um...okay..**_

Elise slowly took off her hood, revealing her wolf ears.

Fyuria just stared at her in awe. She was completely frozen.

Elise blushed deeply as her ears arced downward.

How was she doing this to me? I'd never just take off my hood for people. Let alone pop out my ears.

"Are you...a Faunus?" She asked surprised.

 _ **A what?**_

"I'm part wolf..a Sufokia," Elise told her.

"How is that possible?," Fyuria then gasps. "Are you some sort of new or special species? Are you ancient or something? Omigosh! This is so AWESOME!" She yelled as she hugged Elise tightly.

Elise just sat there frozen stiff.

She didn't know how to respond or react.

No one has ever treated her like this before.

"So where're you from?" She asked.

Elise couldn't answer that.

"I...I don't..I don't know.." she said honestly.

It was one of the things she tried not to think about most.

Fyuria then look worried. "You don't? Do you have amnesia? Or are you...an orphan?"

Elise looked away.

"No...I'm just a nobody."

Fyuria gave her a sad look. "Hey, I don't know if you're willing but, you can always depend on me to lend an ear. I'll always be there for you," She said with a warm smile as she held Elise's hands together.

Elise froze.

Her eyes went wide when she remembered those words.

'I'll always be there for you'.

A flashback of her mother telling her that when she was only 3.

"Are you alright?" Fyuria broke her out of her trance. "Why are you crying? Was it something I said?" She looked very worried.

Elise quickly put back on her hood and held it over her head by the sides as she turned away. Her eyes still wide as a couple tears went down her face without her realizing.

 _ **What just...what just happened?**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Regis had saw her ears for a split second and realized that she must've been a Faunus, like his friend Soma. He had Fox ears instead of wolf ears.

He thought she looked more appealing when she blushed. She seemed fine for a minute, then looked upset. He wanted to do something...but he wasn't sure what. He barely knew the girl. But he wanted to try.

"Hey, Reggie. Where you goin?" Orion asked.

He hadn't realized he was already on his feet.

"Gonna go see if things are alright."

Orion then followed him to see if he could help Regis.

Regis then sat beside Elise.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly as he had his hand reach out to touch her shoulder.

Elise flinched by the touch and shook his hand from her shoulder.

Then she realized there were more people surrounding her.

 _ **What's going on?**_

"Are you alright? You know you can talk to me, right?" asked a worried Fyuria.

They all had worried looks on their faces.

She felt something slide down her face.

She touched her cheek and it was wet.

 _ **Am I...crying?**_

She quickly wiped away her tears.

"I..I'm fine."

Then she got up and ran out of the classroom. She sat outside the door, curled up with her knees to her chest. Fyuria had followed.

"Hey, is everything okay? Was it something I said? I'm sorry if I upset you," she apologized. Elise looked up at her.

"No..you did nothing. I just...I just remembered something, that's all."

Fyuria still looked worried.

"You can talk to me about it, I'll be here. You don't have to, but, as a fellow assassin, I wanna be able to help you okay?" she hugged Elise.

Elise had never felt such warmth and comfort in a very, very long time. She held onto Fyuria tightly and silently cried.

Regis wanted to say something as well, but the teacher called out for Regis and Soma for a duel.

"Soma Ostium and Regis Dominic. Please get your gear together and be ready for a duel." Glynda Goodwitch said as she set the roaster for the duel.

"I'll be back for you," Regis said without realizing that she heard his voice in a caring tone as the two boys went to the locker rooms to get dressed and geared up.

Elise was surprised when she heard Regis speak so warmly.

 _ **What was that supposed to mean? Why does he care so much!? It's frustrating!**_

She was confused as to how she should feel about it. It still irritated her that he acted like he cared so much, and they had only just met.

She calmed down and wiped away her tears.

"Thanks Fyuria."

Fyuria smiled.

Then she pulled Elise up to stand. "Come on, let's go back inside. Stay next to me okay?"

Elise nodded and let Fyuria drag her to her desk.

As soon as the men got ready, they stood in the arena were ready to fight. Soma switched his weapon, Suzy Q, into its guitar mode.

"Don't be mad when I beat you this time, Regis."

Regis readied his broadsword and got into fighting stance.

"Oh don't worry about me losing, worry about your ego failing you."

'3...2...1...BEGIN!' was all the teacher yelled as Regis charged, but Soma's weapon sent soundwaves towards him, sending him back a bit. But he stood his ground, pushing forward. Once Regis got close, he leapt to the air and Soma dodged, switching to his bastard sword mode and clashed with Regis' sword. Both clashing with each swing, barely letting up on each other, occasionally connecting one or two attacks to their bodies.

"Wow! Look at them go! And Regis! He's SOOOO hot!" Fyuria yelled. "Sorry hun, but I'm cheering for Regis, how about you?" She asked Elise.

 _ **I'm just watching.**_

"I don't know," she told her. "Oh c'mon! Lighten up!" Fyuria bumped Elise's side with her elbow. "Leo's hot too, but since he's not in the battle, I'm rooting for Regis!" She squealed. "Who's Leo?" Elise asked. "Oh, Leonard? He's the one with the blue hair, green eyes and glasses."

Then she held up a hand between her mouth and Elise's ear. "Don't tell him I said this but he's a total machine-nerd freak," she winked. "But I still love him!" she quickly added.

"What about the rainbow haired guy? He's been staring at you all day," Elise told her. "Oh him. He's not so bad. If it wasn't for the hair color he'd totally be my type," she sighed. "Oh look, the fight just got intense!" She pointed at the two fighting. "Go Regis!" She shouted.

The two got into a clash lock as they heard Fyuria cheering for Regis. "Sounds like you got a fan, Reggie," Soma commented. "Compared to me, it's nothing to you," Regis commented back. "Well, let's give 'em a good show, eh?" Soma said with a raised brow. "You got that right." And they broke off and went back to slashing against each other.

"C'mon Regis! You can do it! Knock 'em dead!" Fyuria cheered.

 _ **Is this fight supposed to be real?**_

"Um...is this some death battle?" Elise couldn't help asking. "Death battle? Where'd you get that idea?" Fyuria asked with an eyebrow raised. "Well it seems like they have the intent on killing each other," said Elise. "Pssh! They're best friends! They'd never do that. This is just a practice battle," said Fyuria. "Oh..I see," Elise frowned.

 _ **A practice battle huh..so intense ...that Ozpin wasn't kidding.**_

"OHHH! That was a close one, you almost had him Regis!" Fyuria shouted.

Soma and Regis swapped to their alternate weapon modes, Regis with his shotgun mode and Soma with his guitar. Regis shot a couple of shells and Soma used his gravity dust-pick to send the shells back at Regis, making him kick Soma's weapon away from him and Soma doing the same. Their fist connected to one another and with one last punch colliding, sent each other back flying. Soma and Regis then grabbed their weapons, switching to the blade modes and had each blade at their neck until suddenly..

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we've decided it's a draw!"

Regis and Soma grinned softly as the two tossed their swords and they landed with the blade sinking to the floor near the fans. "Thank you all for watching, you've been very gracious!" Soma said as they got back to their seats. "Now THAT was a show worth millions," Soma said to his best friend, Regis. "You did great on your part as well, dear friend," Regis grinned.

"Aww man, a draw?" Fyuria pouted disappointedly. "Oh well, at least Regis didn't lose!" she said happily.

 _ **How does she do that? Is she bipolar?**_

 _ **But I must admit..the battle was rather impressive**_ , Elise thought.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

"Well, I'd say that was entertaining," Leonard commented. "Yeah, you guys were neck and neck. Literally!" Orion said as well. "I think you might have stolen a couple of hearts today, Regis," Soma said pointing to the girls across from them, Elise and Fyuria. "It wasn't my intention," Regis said looking back at Elise.

 _ **Although, I do hope that she is feeling better than before. I still don't understand what made her upset. It almost...worries me,**_ he thought.

Elise swore she heard what Soma said, and made a mental note to knock some sense into him about getting any ideas.

When Fyuria saw Regis look hers and Elise's direction, she blew him a giant kiss. Then she looped her arm through Elise's.

The bell had just rung.

"Finally the day is over! Come on, let's go to my room!" she squealed and dragged Elise straight out the door.

"Wait...I must speak with Ozpin first," said Elise, suddenly remembering why she was there.

Fyuria stopped. "Why?" she asked. "I promised him I would return with my decision on whether I should attend this school," Elise told her. "Well let's go then! Cause I sure as hell want you here!" said Fyuria and she dragged Elise all the way to his office.

"I'd say we need to get you Fyuria's heart before Regis does, Orion," Soma said jokingly as he elbowed his friend's shoulder. "Seriously? I barely talked to the girl," Orion said objectively. "But what if we did something about that hair color, Orion? Make it darker," Leonard added, making Orion scared.

"You CAN'T be serious!? YOU TRAITORS!" He yelled, as Soma and Leonard took him to their dorm to change his hair color, leaving Regis to watch as Elise was dragged away, he sat there until the class was empty.

Fyuria banged loud and hard on Ozpin's office door like 10 times when they arrived. "PROFESSOR OZPIIINNN! YOU THERE!? SOMEONE'S HERE TO SEE YOU!" she shouted.

 _ **Good thing I have my hood on..good grief**_ , Elise thought.

Ozpin opened his office door looking at Fyuria like she was wearing him out.

"Miss Syrium, the next time you wish to speak to me, please do so with an inside voice. Again," He said before he noticed Elise. "Ah, Miss Elise. Come back so soon?"

"Yes. On account of my experiences today, I have been fully convinced that I will attend the academy."

"YAAAAYYY!" Fyuria yelled and shook Elise out of excitement. "Be my partner! PLEASE! I'm so LONELY!" she pleaded desperately.

"It seems as though she wants you as her partner, Elise...I will allow it, if you wish," He said, allowing Elise to make the choice.

Elise looked thoughtful.

Fyuria was the one who brought back a warm feeling she'd thought she'd never experience again. She did become her very first friend as well.

 _ **Oh, why not? I guess she's not so bad.**_

"I'd be happy too," Elise said, providing a small yet warm smile.

Fyuria froze.

"Oh..my...gosh! That's the most beautiful smile I have ever seen! AAHHH YOU'RE SO CUUUTTTE!" she hugged Elise tightly.

Ozpin showed a slight smile as he watched the two. "Now if you have what you need, I now have some arrangements for miss Elise to be made. Good day to you both," He said before closing the door and walking back to his desk.

The two just stared at the closed door in front of them.

"Uhh...okay," said Fyuria. "Come on! Now we can go to my room! You must be exhausted," she said. Then dragged Elise all the way to her room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Team SOLR was in their dorm with Orion looking very aggravated by his friends. Seeing what they did to his colorful hair. "I..HATE..YOU...GUYS!" Was all he said as he looked at his hair.

It was dyed black.

"C'mon, Ori. I think it looks good this way," Soma said with an approving nod. "It makes you look like one of us," Leonard observed, his finger and thumb on his chin. "I say it looks well on him," Regis also said as they all looked in the mirror.

* * *

"Welcome to my room!" Fyuria proudly showed off. It was a very nice and big room...with two separate sides? It looked like it was a two bedroom put in one room.

"It looks wonderful...but why is it split like this?" Elise asked in confusion. "Oh! Well, everyone shares these rooms with their teams and partners. But I didn't have one so I've been by myself," she said.

 _ **Just like me…alone..**_

"But thanks to you, I won't be lonely anymore! We'll be the best of friends! It'll be great! I just know it!" she said as she plopped onto her bed like a doll. Elise smiled. "I guess I'll be taking the other side then," she said and sat on the bed in the opposite side from Fyuria.

It was pretty bouncy and comfy. She glanced around the room, admiring the environment.

"I wonder what Regis and Leo are doing? Hey, do you have someone you like?" said Fyuria.

Elise was confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Oh you know, like...a crush?"

Elise looked even more confused.

"Are you asking if I want to crush anyone? If so then yes, there is one person I've been itching to murder," she said, thinking of Soma.

Fyuria looked hopeless. "Tsk tsk! Sweetheart, I mean romantically! Have you never thought of anyone like that? And who's the person you want to murder and why?"

Elise had to think about that. She had been so held up in her own world, she never really had any time for that kind of thing. "Honestly..I'd have to say no..and the person I plan on giving a beating is Soma. Don't ask why," she said.

Fyuria fell out of her bed. "Are you serious!? You're kidding me! Why not? And alright, I won't ask about Soma. Just make sure he really deserves it."

Elise shrugged.

"The thought just never hit me. I never had the mindset to think on it," she said.

Fyuria climbed back onto her bed.

"There's lots to teach you about cute boys, sister. As your best friend, I'll be your personal mentor. You can count on me!"

Elise looked nervous at the thought. "Um...alright," she said. "It's girl time!" Fyuria punched the air excitedly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

"Seriously, I HATE you guys right now!" Orion repeated once again to his teammates. "C'mon, man. You look good with dark hair," Soma said trying to reassure him of his new look. "It does make you look more..mature I must admit," Leonard said adjusting his glasses a bit as he was making the group some dinner. "And who knows, a lucky girl like Fyuria may fall for you with your new look," Regis winked as he gave a small grin to his dark haired friend. "But I liked it when it was NATURAL!" Orion whined.

"Man up a bit, will ya?" Soma said as he patted his back. "While we're on this subject..Regis, have you ever thought about love before?" Soma curiously asked his best friend. He felt it was about time Regis got hit with the Cupid's Arrow.

"Why might you ask that?" Regis responded. "Well, the way you look at that girl with the hood today, you sprinted out of class after it rang. – "I did not! That was all of you!" - Don't you..you know, have a crush on the new girl?" Soma mischievously smirked.

Regis then thought about it, he never considered love happening in his life. He was an heir back in Atlas, believing that he'd be pawned off in marriage to an heiress was a possibility, but love? He wasn't sure what to think.

* * *

"Hey! I have a good idea. Let's go sneak up on the boys and see what they're up to!" said Fyuria.

That idea scared Elise.

"What!? Why would we do that?" said Elise.

"Oh come on! Don't be such a scaredy cat! I do it all the time, and they never notice!"

 _ **She has to be joking.**_

"Come on, it's late so this is our chance!" said Fyuria as she got up.

"Are you kidding me!? What about security?" Elise was getting more freaked out.

"Pfft! They always fall asleep. Plus we're assassins! We're _naturally_ sneaky and quiet so even if they were awake, they would never find us. Now come on!" She grabbed Elise and dragged her out of the room within seconds.

"You're crazy!" Elise whisper yelled.

"Shh!" Fyuria hushed her. "Follow my lead."

Little did they know, the four men were in their night clothing as three of the four wouldn't have their shirts.

"This is all your fault, Soma!" Orion said as he had Soma under his arm, giving him a noogie. "At least you look better this way. Now the girls can start chasing you and not me, for once," Soma chuckled as he used some judo to knock his friend to the ground, while holding his favorite book to read.

"Come now, Belmont. It's not the end of Remnant yet. Why not give the black hair a test tomorrow?" Leonard in his full body pajama clothes suggested to Orion. "And if you don't like it, you can dye it back to its natural color, deal?" Soma added as he offered his hand. "Deal."

After that, the two began to wrestle more against each other.

Fyuria and Elise had managed to sneak past all of security and reached Team SOLR's bedroom. "Looky here! Just peek through these two holes and just watch 'em," Fyuria whispered.

 _ **Holes!?**_

"Are you kidding me, how could the construction men just leave two open holes here of all places?" Elise whispered back.

Fyuria giggled.

"No silly, I drilled the holes," she whispered.

"What!? How on Remnant did you manage to drill _two_ holes in the wall?" Elise asked in shock.

"Shh, quiet down. Omigodomigodomigod look! They're half naked! I'm gonna get a nose bleed!" Fyuria whisper-yelled.

Elise just covered her face. "What have I gotten myself into?" she whispered to herself.

"Heaven~" Fyuria whispered back, clearly hearing what Elise said.

"Come on, take a peek!" She said. Elise took a deep breath. "Okay..but only one peek, then I am _out_ of here, got it?" Fyuria looked displeased. "Oh please, at least 5 minutes," she pleaded.

 _ **Arrg..**_

Elise slowly peeked through one of the wholes while Fyuria used the other. "Wait who's the dude with the black hair?" Fyuria frowned.

"Regis," Elise rolled her eyes as if it was obvious. "Oh gosh they really are half naked, I can't look," she said, quickly closing her eyes.

"No! The other dude," said Fyuria, trying to get a closer look at him. He had his back turned so they couldn't see his face.

 _ **Huh?**_

Elise opened her eyes to look.

"See? Look, Regis is over there with Soma," Fyuria pointed.

 _ **So then...who's the other guy?...Wait..**_

"Wait a sec, where the hell is Orion?" said Fyuria, as if reading Elise's mind aloud. It was then he finally turned around. Fyuria and Elise's jaws dropped.

"O..my..god! Holy (insert major swear word here)!" Fyuria whisper yelled.

Elise couldn't believe her eyes either.

 _ **Did he dye his hair?**_

"Omigosh he dyed his hair! He looks so frickin' _hawt_!" Fyuria squealed.

"SHH!" Elise tried to shush her.

But it was too late, they heard her.

Elise shut her eyes tight, waiting for the worst yet to come.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

"Hey, did you hear that?" The four stood up when they heard a weird noise. Orion grabbed his pistol, Regis took his sword, Soma grabbed the guitar, lastly Leonard took his spear. They looked around the room, but with no luck in finding the source of the sound.

"Anything yet?" Soma asked, everyone just shook their head no. "Negative," Leonard said. "No, nothing here," Regis also replied. "Yeah, I got nothin'," Orion said as well, as they lowered their weapons. "Guess it was nothing. Maybe it was a mouse or something," Soma said with the benefit of the doubt.

Elise let out a huge breath.

 _ **How did I get myself Into this? On the first day!?**_

Fyuria gave her a smug look.

Elise gave her a 'you'd better make this up to me' look.

"You are _so_ lucky we weren't caught," said Elise irritably.

"Yeah but what did I tell you, I never get caught," she giggled.

Elise rolled her eyes.

"Can we go back now? I peeked for at least 5 minutes as promised (not really)," said Elise.

"Okay okay, fine. Lemme get one last look at Orion. Wait, better yet, lemme just get a picture," said Fyuria.

"Are you kidding me? You can't do that!" said Elise freaking out.

"It's fine, I have my flash and volume turned off, they won't know," said Fyuria as she took a quick picture of him. "Just look at those sexy abs!" she silently squealed.

Elise covered her face.

 _ **This is not happening.**_

"Okay, done, lets go!" said Fyuria and they took off fast.

The four boys sat on their beds and Regis thought to himself.

 _ **What if I**_ **have** _ **cared about Elise..more than a friend?**_

 _ **I was wrong in thinking she was a criminal, but she clearly has some troubles in her life.**_

 _ **I'll do my best to be sure she is welcomed here with open arms..tomorrow.**_

And with that note, the four fell asleep, not knowing that they've been peeped by two girls this very night.

* * *

By the time they arrived to their room, they were out of breath. "Best...night...ever!" said Fyuria as she plopped onto her bed. She gazed at the picture she just took of Orion. "I'm SO setting this as my home screen!" she said.

Elise plopped onto her bed like a rag doll. "I can't believe I just peeped on four men," she said.

"Well hey, at least you have a good idea of what I meant," said Fyuria, grinning mischievously.

Elise blushed at the thought.

"Well, I'm gonna go shower, wanna come with?" said Fyuria.

"What's a shower?" said Elise.

"Oh my god are you kidding me? Have you never bathed before?" she asked in shock.

"Well I've cleansed myself through hotsprings if that counts," said Elise.

"Come on! Showers are just bathing yourself with hot water raining on you while you wash. It's relaxing and feels really _really_ good. Come on!" And she dragged Elise into the bathroom.

"Clothes off, towels are right here on the toilet," she said.

As Elise took off her clothes, Fyuria turned on the shower, then took off her clothes. Then they both climbed in.

You could imagine the things they did in the shower...typical Fyuria.

* * *

As the four slept, their dreams seemed to have been more than interesting for each member of SOLR.

Orion dreamed of him being chased down by a few pocket amount of girls, he's trying his best not to be pinned by at least one of them.

Regis dreamt of something simpler, a nice view of a forest from the ground, sharing it with a dark figure who sat beside him.

Leonard dreamt of being back home with all of his inventions, becoming a General at Atlas' military.

Soma dreaming of a nice remote island with his girlfriend, Mongolia Silver. Outside their dream land, Orion's body started to move around in his sleep.

* * *

After about two hours, the girls finally got out of the shower. "Mm mm mmm!" Fyuria stretched. "You were right, that did feel really nice," said Elise feeling relaxed. Although Fyuria kept doing embarrassing things to her like fondling her breasts, she did enjoy the relaxing shower.

They wrapped themselves in their towels and left the bathroom. Elise yawned. "Hmm..I feel tired. I'm going to sleep," she said. "Yeah, me too" said Fyuria. They both climbed into their beds and were fast asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

As morning arrived, the young men rose up with them stretching and yawning loudly. The four got dressed as they all went down to the cafeteria for breakfast. While on their way, Orion began to have a few girls, even some guys saying 'Hello' to them in a more interesting way, some girls even flirted with him.

"See, what did we tell you? They like your new look," Soma whispered to Orion. "Yeah, that is true."

Soma then looked at Regis who seemed to have some thought in his mind. "You okay, Regis?" He asked in concern and he just nodded. "Yes, of course," While secretly, he had his mind on how Elise was this morning.

"Hey sis, wake up it's morning! And a free day!" Fyuria woke up Elise. "Let's get dressed, breakfast is served in the cafeteria, I'll take you there," said Fyuria. They both got dressed and headed to the cafeteria

The four boys got their food and sat down at a table together. While they sat at their table, Regis caught a glimpse of Elise with her new partner Fyuria.

"So what do you like to eat?" asked Fyuria. "I eat just about anything really," said Elise. "Omigosh look! There's Orion! I can't believe he dyed his hair! He looks so hot! Hey, let's go talk to the guys."

"Oh no no no-" But Fyuria was already dragging her to Team SOLR's table.

Regis was surprised to see that the two of the girls he saw were approaching them and was beginning to wonder why, until he realized that it was because her new partner loved to drag her from place to place.

"Oh, look who decided to join us, Ori," Soma said as he nudged his elbow to Orion next to him, signaling him that Fyuria was walking up to them. Regis lowered his head and greeted Elise. "A pleasure to see you again, Elise," he said letting a small smile grow on his lips.

"Er..y-yes..h-hello," said Elise, feeling embarrassed.

She remembered peeping on him last night. He was half naked. She mentally cursed herself for letting the thought go through her head.

She wasn't ready for that kind of thing.

"Hi Orion! Love the new hair!" Fyuria beamed as she twirled some of her hair around her finger.

Orion shot up as he looked at Fyuria and he brushed the back of his hair a bit, smiling softly. "Heh, thanks. It's..Kinda a new look I was trying out," he said shyly.

"Well it looks totally _hot_! Can I take a selfie with you?" Fyuria jumped up and down in excitement.

"Uh oh..You probably shouldn't have asked that," Soma rolled his eyes, knowing Orion was a camera freak. He looked over to see the lights shine in Orion's heterochromia iridium eyes. "Oh, you bet!" He said with enthusiasm in his voice.

"YES!" Fyuria immediately plopped next to Orion and took probably a hundred selfies with him. Elise just stood there amazed.

 _ **How can she even handle all of that?**_

Regis leaned over to Elise and whispered. "It appears we may have found a match for our partners." He said with a soft chuckle as he watched the two take photos of themselves.

Elise blushed deeply and tried to hide it. The fact that Regis was so close to her was intoxicating enough.

"Oh man, love the lighting on that one!" Orion exclaimed as he saw one of the photos.

"Heh...it seems so," Elise said nervously. "Fyuria, can we get some food now?" she said, trying to find a way to get out of the embarrassing situation.

Before she could even reply, Regis then slid his food to her. "Here, I don't believe that I will finish most of it." He turned his head away, as if the young man had a hint of shyness with his actions.

Elise could only stare at him blankly.

 _ **Did he just give me his food?**_

Fyuria had completely ignored her anyway. By now she was already in Orion's lap, taking more pictures.

"You sure you didn't just put any poison in there?" Elise nervously teased.

"If there were poison, Regis would be cooking it," Soma said as a joke, making Elise giggle.

"It has no poison, I assure you, Elise. If you don't trust me, I COULD take a bite from my own tray." He said as he raised a brow at her.

"I was merely teasing," said Elise, turning away to hide her blush. "But you've already eaten off of the tray so I'm afraid I can't eat it anyway," she quickly added.

Suddenly Elise heard a strange, yet familiar sound.

"Did you hear that?" she asked the group.

Fyuria looked at her in confusion. "Hear what?"

"That sound, it sounded like a...howl," Elise looked out the window to see if she could spot anything. She couldn't see anything.

 _ **Hmm..maybe it's just my imagination.**_

Then she looked at the clock. She and Fyuria were supposed to meet him in five minutes. He wanted to discuss the next battle with them.

 _ **Uh oh..**_

"Fyuria! We need to go! We're supposed to meet Ozpin in four minutes! We need to hurry!" said Elise as she pulled Fyuria out of Orion's lap and dragged her away at instant speed.

"Whoaaa! Hey slow down Elise!" said Fyuria.

"We don't have time to slow down!" Elise exclaimed. "It's just a meeting! It's not the end of the world!" said Fyuria. Elise stopped to let them catch their breaths.

"What the heck is this meeting supposed to be about anyway?" asked Fyuria.

"You forgot already?" Elise looked at her in disbelief.

"Sorry," said Fyuria.

Elise sighed.

"Since we're going 2 vs. 2 for this next match we were supposed to discuss how to handle the match. Especially considering I'm new and I need to know what to limit my skills to," said Elise.

"So wait, are _we_ in the match?" asked Fyuria.

"Yes," said Elise.

"As a team?" Fyuria asked happily.

"(sigh) Yes," said Elise.

"Well then let's hurry," said Fyuria and the two sped off.

Team SOLR watched as the two girls sprinted out of the cafeteria, Orion seemed a bit shocked on what just happened. "Sooo, is no one going to say anything on why they were running out like it was the end of the world or something?" He asked curiously. The guys shrugged. Then got up and walked in the halls again. "Sooo, how did it feel, Ori?" Soma asked his newly dark haired friend.

"How did what feel, dude?"

"Y'know, having a girl that's almost similar to you sit on your lap like that?" Soma said as a tease, making Orion blush a bit.

"W-We were just taking photos of ourselves, that's it."

Out of breath, the girls finally made it to Ozpin's office. "Just in time," said Elise. Fyuria banged on the door 10 times. "OZPIINNN! WE'RE HERE!" she shouted.

 _ **Here we go again.**_

Behind the door, Ozpin sighed as he realized who was at his door once more, but he kept his composure as he opened the door. "Hello again, Miss Serium, Miss Sufokia. Come in."

"HI! We're here for the meeting! So um...who are our opponents?" said Fyuria.

"Oh, your opponents for today's combat duel. Simple," He took out his tablet again and pulled up the roaster for Fyuria and Elise. "It appears you'll be fighting two members of team SOLR today. They apparently volunteered. These members are...," two images showed up. "Regis Dominic and Soma Ostium."

"WHAT!?" shouted Fyuria as she snatched the tablet from him. "WHHYYY!? They'll kill us in an instant!" she whined.

Elise however wasn't bothered by it at all. In fact, she was glad. Now she really had a good opportunity to kick Soma's butt.

"I highly doubt they can kill us, they're no match for assassins," said Elise giving Fyuria a clever smile.

Fyuria looked at Elise, then smiled with confidence.

"You're right! I don't care whether they're hot or not – "That's a lie." - they can't beat an assassins with skills like us!" said Fyuria with pride. "

"All we really need to use is speed and our hands, and we'll have them under control. At least that's how I handle everything," said Elise.

"THEN YOU GOTTA TEACH ME!" Fyuria yelled with huge sparkling eyes. "You're a total Master Assassin! So you gotta teach me! The match is in two days so that should be plenty of time right?" asked Fyuria.

"As long as you don't let your crazy mindset get in the way, yes" said Elise. "Then let's get started!" said Fyuria. "Um...Fyuria...we're not done with the meeting," said Elise. "Oh..right. Heehee " said Fyuria rubbing the back of her head.

"So how exactly is the match supposed to be? Just fight until a team falls?" Elise asked Ozpin.

"The battles are based on the teams and their aura. If you are able to get your opponent's aura into the red zone, or if you knock them out of bounds, then victory is yours. Just a reminder, that this is a practice battle, no need to make the fight life threatening," Ozpin explained

"Typically I'm not the type to harm anyone so you have no worries," said Elise.

"No harm? Do you have some kind of secret technique to knock everyone out or something?" asked Fyuria.

"I have a few actually, but I have some better ideas for how we can handle those two. Just you wait and see," Elise winked.

 _ **After observing how those two fought, I know their weaknesses and how to win this fight. Besides..after my premonitions as of late…I feel like they're going to need it**_ , Elise thought.

Fyuria smiled. "You're the best!" she said as she hugged Elise.

"From now until the battle, it's best we stay away from them. We need full-time focus on training you and bettering your skills," said Elise.

"Aye aye Captain!" Fyuria saluted.

"Mr. Ozpin, if you don't mind my asking. Would you happen to have a place where we can train? At least someplace private?" asked Elise.

"Of course, there is always the Emerald forest outside of the school, accessible via a jump pad. However you must be warned, there are creatures of Grimm who lurk inside deep of the forest. I would advise caution, I'd hate to lose a newcomer to my school so soon."

"You don't have any place empty?"

"There is a couple of training grounds, near the courtyard as well, I believe."

"Can you make sure one of them is only for us to use for the next today and tomorrow? Or do I have to pay you?"

"Please, no payment is required. I'll be sure to have you scheduled for the use of the training grounds, no one will disturb your training," he smiled as he fixed his glasses a bit. "Now, if I were you, I suggest getting started, considering your opponents are formidable."

"Our opponents don't intensify us one bit I'm afraid. Fyuria's the only thing we need to get fixed up, and it'll be the end of them before you know it. Consider it done. You have my thanks," Elise bowed to him. "Shall we get started?" she asked Fyuria. "Yes ma'am!" said Fyuria.

Then they headed to the Training Grounds.

Meanwhile, Regis and Soma were on the rooftop of their dorm as they sparred for hours without any of their armor or gear, just their jeans and weapons.

"You know, it may be...difficult to deal with an Assassin, make it two, when it comes to this duel. Ever thought about that, Soma?" he said between swings against their swords.

"True..But, we have ourselves and unique abilities to help us in battles...All we gotta do is combine them with special techniques. I bet you, they may be a threat, but we got each other, Reggie. We can hold out against Assassins."

They both stop to take a break, handing each other water, and breathing heavily. "I suggest we start with coming up with a team attack techniques..Perfect it before the day after tomorrow," Regis advised to his fox Faunus friend. "That is exactly what I'm thinking, your highness. I already have an idea on a few, if you're interested.."

* * *

"Oh crap!" Fyuria suddenly yelled.

"What?" Elise flinched.

"I forgot to add Orion! Plus the fact that I can't talk to him today and tomorrow," Fyuria whined.

Elise rolled her eyes.

"It's just today and tomorrow, you have _eternity_ to talk to him. You're an elf..," said Elise, giving her a straight look, emphasizing that elves have a much larger life span than humans.

"Oh yeah, right," said Fyuria.

"Here we are" said Elise when they arrived.

A sign magically floating in front of one of the training grounds that read "Use for Elise and Fyuria Only".

"Shall we?" said Elise.

"We shall!" said Fyuria, and they entered.

* * *

Soma slid on the ground and used his fire-dust pick to strum his guitar sending a soundwave of fire flying. Regis leapt over Soma and shot his shotgun through the flame, making the shell pellets catch on fire.

"Niiice. That's gonna come in handy," Soma said with confidence in his voice.

"Yes, indeed. A fitting name should be given to these techniques as we go on," Regis suggested and Soma thought about it for a second.

"...Through the fire and the flames?" Soma said shrugging his shoulders, making Regis shake his head and grinned.

"We may need some improvement on the naming."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

The day of the battle had arrived.

"Whoo! I'm pumped! I feel like I just obtained the powers of a god or something!" Fyuria boasted excitedly.

Elise rolled her eyes. "It's simple tactics and you're relating them to god-like powers."

Fyuria giggled. "You're the Master. You're invincible! Even in training I was nowhere near touching you," Fyuria praised while stretching.

 _ **Oh brother..**_

They walked into the cafeteria and grabbed some breakfast. The match would start before lunch, which would be in about 5 hours.

Regis and Soma were more than ready for the duel that was about to come, they and their teammates were at the cafeteria, enjoying some breakfast as well. Soma and Regis thought it be best if they started with more vegetables and fruits with their breakfast.

"So, think we'll be able to defeat the Assassin girls today, Regis?" Soma asked before taking a bite out of an orange.

"I believe no victory comes without facing difficulty, even so...may the best huntsman/huntress win," Regis said with a pat on Soma's back.

Orion's head was in the clouds, obviously about Fyuria.

"If you want to talk to her, just go, Belmont," Leonard stated to the awe-struck young man, which got his attention.

"W-What? I didn't say anything," Orion said.

"No, but you were _thinking_ of it," Leonard replied.

Fyuria and Elise walked to the team's table.

"Hello boys~" said Fyuria.

The four boys looked to see Fyuria and Elise.

"Greetings," Regis bowed his head. "Hey," Soma waved slightly. "Good morning," Leonard nodded. "Sup, Fyuria?" Orion said with happy smile on his face.

"So, I'm guessing you two are prepared for the duel today?" Regis asked with a small raise of his eye brow. "I hope you came prepared with strong techniques, because we have whipped up some of our own the past two days," Soma added with his arm over Regis' shoulder. "Still, we wanna say good luck and may the best team win, no matter what," He also added with both Regis and Soma offering their hands as a sign of good sportsmanship.

Elise and Fyuria looked at each other. Then at the men's hands, then right at their eyes, and they calmly shook them.

"Yes, good luck to you both as well," said Elise.

"Orion! Who're you gonna cheer on for this fight?" Fyuria asked him in his face, but at the same time she did, she slammed her tray down on the table a bit too hard that her banana fell onto the floor, right in the path where Elise was about to take a seat next to Regis. Instead, she ended up stepping on the banana, slipping on it and falling right onto Regis, sadly losing her tray on the floor.

"Oww!" Elise said in pain a bit too loud into Regis's ear. Her breast had slammed right into his chest.

Hard.

And it hurt.

Regis tried to process what had just happened, all he got was Fyuria slamming her tray right when she asked who Orion was gonna cheer for and then Elise was over him and yelled in pain into his ear. The squishy collision of their chests had him blushing deeply.

"Oh, sorry!" Regis quickly helped her back up and brushed off his clothes before turning back to the table.

"Well..Actually, I was planning on cheering for you...Fyuria," Orion answered with a shy smile.

The two never even noticed what happened.

Fyuria's eyes went huge and sparkly. "Yay!" she bounced, then blew him a kiss. "I'll be counting on you then," she told him.

"You bet," Orion said with two thumbs up.

Elise however...

"Arrg..can someone explain to me what just happened?" she said furiously as she covered her chest with her cloak in pain.

The group then looked at Elise as she asked her question in which Soma decided to say. "Seems you were 'Falling' for Regis. Eh eh?" Soma said with his eyes widened and his smug grin, only to be met with groans from Orion.

And a very fuming Elise.

 _ **What is his deal with me and Regis!?**_

"You think this is funny!? You planned this didn't you?" She yelled as she dabbed her finger angrily into his chest.

"N-no! I just saw an opportunity to make a joke, I had nothing to do with it. Honest!" Soma then made a small X over his heart. "Cross my heart!"

Regis then picked up the banana peel she slipped on. "I believe someone is missing a banana?"

The group looked around at their trays to see if one of them were missing a piece of fruit.

"Hey...is that _my_ banana?" asked Fyuria.

Elise looked from Fyuria's tray to the banana in Regis' hand.

"Perhaps it is," said Elise.

"How did that get there? I'm sorry Elly. I'll go get you another tray," Fyuria said apologetically.

"No, it's fine. I usually skip breakfast anyway so I'm fine," said Elise, now feeling calm.

"You sure?" asked Fyuria. Elise nods. "Don't worry about it. I'm going to go shower," she said, then she began leaving the cafeteria. "WAIT FOR MEEE!" Fyuria shouted. She started to follow, but then stopped. _**Almost forgot!**_

She turned back to the boys, gave Orion a quick kiss on the cheek, then ran after Elise before anyone knew what just happened.

Orion went into shock feeling Fyuria's lips on his cheek. It took him a minute to realize that it was real and he rubbed his cheek with a big red blush over his face.

"I believe we should prepare ourselves for the upcoming battle, my friend," Regis suggested as he got up from the table. "Indeed. We shall, your majesty," Soma said with the same regal tone his friend had, and the two of them started to chuckle a bit.

"You don't think that her falling on you was on purpose, was it?" Soma asked Regis, which gave him a small blush remembering the squishy feeling. "O-of course it wasn't on purpose! It was all an accident," he retorts. Soma laughs. He loved teasing him.

The two walked off, leaving Leonard with his book full of blueprints and recipes...and an enchanted Orion still rubbing his cheek.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

The time came for the match.

Everyone was getting prepared as it was going to start in five minutes.

"Ready Fyuria?"

"You bet!"

Fyuria was feeling a bit overconfident, giving Elise huge thumbs up.

"The time has come," Regis said with his broadsword sheathed at his side.

"And once more into the fray we go. Together," Soma said with his bastard sword on his back.

 _"One minute remaining!"_

Elise and Fyuria began to walk out of hiding.

The crowd was cheering and screaming everywhere. Fyuria found Orion in the crowd and waved to him.

Orion took a photo of Fyuria with his camera and he gestured her a small heart with his hands.

 _"45 seconds remain!"_

Regis and Soma stepped out from the shadows, more of the crowd started cheering as they waved to the audience.

Elise eyed them both evenly.

Fyuria blew a kiss to Orion.

 _"30 seconds remaining!"_

"Are you ready, highness?" Soma asked his partner.

"As long as you are, Foxy," Regis said with a smug grin, and both boys had their hands on their weapon's hilts.

 _"5..4..3..2..1-"_

"STOOOPPPPP!" Fyuria interrupted, surprising everyone, including the crowd.

Just before they readied their attack, the opponents paused before they could even grab their swords. "WHAT?" Both Regis and Soma shouted in confusion.

"First of all if we want a proper battle, we need to make it fair and square! For instance, I'm gonna remove your clothes. I can't be the only one here almost completely naked," said Fyuria.

With a snap of her fingers, a tornado formed around Soma and Regis, removing all clothes from Soma except his underwear and shoes, and Regis's bottoms, underwear still on.

"What the-!?" Soma and Regis both looked down at themselves, then each other, then Fyuria.

The crowd laughed, even Elise could barely hide a small giggle.

"Now we're even!" said Fyuria.

"LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!" she shouted.

"Are you serious!?" Soma hollered.

The crowd roared and cheered. The two assassin's started off with holding out a string of hair taken from both Regis and Soma. Then summoned their magic voodoo dolls and put the strings of hair inside, magically sowing the holes in the voodoo dolls closed, making both Soma and Regis freeze.

Elise and Fyuria exchanged mischievous looks.

"Don't even bother trying you two, this spell is unbreakable. Only assassins can undo the spell," Elise taunted.

"You can't do this to us!" Soma wailed.

"What sort of sorcery is this!?" Regis tried to move, but was locked in place.

"Ohhohoho HAA HA!" Fyuria laughed histerically.

Elise looked up at Ozpin, seeing he had a shocked look on his face.

"Don't worry Ozpin, we won't harm them, as promised. And as I also promised, I have them under my control." Ozpin was still shocked, he didn't have a word to say.

Fyuria and Elise turned and walked away, dragging Soma and Regis with their Voodoo dolls. Then stopped and turned again, and sat.

"Don't worry, we never planned on doing any harm to you guys," said Elise. _**Though I sort of wish I could, she thought.**_

"Yeah right!" Soma seethed.

"What do you plan to do with us?" Regis asked, fearing the worst.

"Simple. We're gonna make you guys DANCE FOR THE CROWD!" Fyuria yelled excitedly.

The crowd was silent and only stared at the girls in awe.

Fyuria snaps her fingers and on the intercom, the song 'Macarena' began to play. Fyuria held out her hand at Elise, and Elise handed her Regis's Voodoo doll. "Take it away Furi," said Elise.

Fyuria began to make Soma and Regis perform the Macarena, catching the crowd's approval of it. "Hahahahahaaaaa!" Fyuria laughed. "BEST. DAY. EVER!" she shouted.

She managed to make them dance non-stop until there was about 10 seconds left of the match.

"That's enough," said Elise holding her hand up. She was laying on the ground with her eyes closed and got up with a yawn.

Ozpin had his hand over his entire face, hiding his laughter.

The crowd was going wild. It looked like some of them had their phones out like they were recording them. Orion and Leo were laughing as well.

 _ **Gosh, for everyone to still be so wild, Fyuria must've done some good dances,**_ Elise thought.

 _"5 seconds left!"_

Fyuria and Elise stood up, turned and walked towards the shadows.

 _"3..2..1-"_

Right when the horn went off…

 _ **A little something to finish it off**_ , Elise thought.

She snapped her fingers, magically taking both voodoo dolls from Fyuria and made them mash together, making both Soma and Regis kiss each other on the lips.

 _ **That'll teach him to toy with me and Regis.**_

 _"Team EF wins!"_

Fyuria and Elise both destroyed the dolls and gave each other a high five.

Soma and Regis had pushed each other away and were wiping their tongues disgustedly.

"Auughh! I can't believe this!" Soma was mad.

"By the gods, this is madness," Regis didn't have much to say either.

"Whooohooo! I can't wait to tell Orion how we did it!" Fyuria jumped happily. "I can't believe it! WE WON! WE ACTUALLY WON! WHOOHOO!"

Elise suddenly sensed something behind her. She turned and saw what was most likely a wolf standing at the very top and behind the top bench, completely unnoticed.

It had very beautiful, aqua colored eyes, and all of it's fur was black.

"Elly? Something wrong?"

"Huh?" Elise turned to Fyuria, then turned back.

It was gone.

"Uhh, nothing. Just thought I saw something," Fyuria looked unconvinced, but shrugged it off. "C'mon let's go celebrate!" she said and dragged Elise away with a looped arm. "IT'S TIME FOR LUNCH!" She hollered with her fist in the air.

They could still hear the crowd cheering as they walked away.

"We may not have harmed them, but the return was they got plenty of exercise from it. That should help lift their power," said Elise. "Tsk tsk tsk! Clever girl!" said Fyuria.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

When lunch time arrived, all Soma and Regis got was nothing but snickers and some people even pushed Soma around. Most of them were Faunus haters.

"Well..this sucks," Soma said, feeling his pride hurt and crumbled. His body ached from all the dancing he had to do.

"Come, now. It's nothing to be upset about. We...rarely had a chance," Regis said, and with that Soma just pushed his lunch away from him.

Elise and Fyuria entered the cafeteria. Fyuria instantly spotted Orion. "HI ORION!" She yelled and waved, then ran straight to him. Elise followed her and stood in front of Soma and Regis. "I deeply apologize for the method we used to defeat you. But I guarantee, it was worth it. You'll see," she said.

"Just...leave me alone. Someone take my lunch already..I've lost my appetite," Soma sounded a bit aggressive as he stepped out of the cafeteria and went back to his dorm. Leonard followed after him.

Elise said nothing and left the cafeteria to meditate in private. She needed to figure out if that was really a wolf she saw or not. "Elly?" Fyuria called out to her worriedly. "I wonder if she's okay. She started to act strange when the match ended," she told Orion.

"She's not the only one. Here, why don't I go talk to Elise?" Regis suggested to Fyuria.

"Um..okay..what about Soma?" asked Fyuria. She wasn't sure about the idea of Regis being alone with Elise. It was fishy to her considering he was supposedly Soma's best friend.

 _ **Shouldn't he be going to Soma? Maybe he's up to something.**_

"Trust me...This isn't the first time he's been like this," Regis said, referring to Soma. "He needs some time alone."

Orion however disagreed with that.

"How is leaving him alone going to help anything? He's our friend. Our leader."

Regis then turned to him. "One step at a time, Orion. Soma may not be at that time and place where he wants to listen right now."

Fyuria gasps. "Wait a minute, you're just trying to get revenge on us aren't you? And you're going after the toughest person in the world! Elise!" Fyuria crazily accused.

"No..he's not," Orion said with a serious tone.

"Hmph! If you say so," Fyuria shrugged. She did trust Regis after all. What harm could he do?

Fyuria tossed those thoughts into the trash ad looked at Orion very shyly, blushing. "If I asked you on a date, would you accept?" she asked him, her hands behind her back as she looked at the ground.

"Hmm..Lemme think..," he said pacing around Fyuria, humming to himself. "Okay, but after we take care of Soma," Orion said smiling.

"Yay!" Fyuria squealed. "So um...how are we supposed to cheer him up? Shouldn't we wait like Regis said?"

"Right, we just gotta..." he looked around for Regis, but he was already gone. "Uh, did...anyone see where he went?"

Regis was wandering the halls, looking for Elise.

Elise meditated on the memories she mysteriously gained, and the dream she recently had.

 _ **I may have to warn Beacon about this.**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

Orion was at his team's dorm door as he knocked on it. "Soma! C'mon dude..can you let me in? I live here too, y'know," he said trying to get his attention.

The door opened slightly as Orion stepped in to see Soma lying on his bed on his side.

Leonard had let him in. He exchanged a look with Orion that clearly said 'don't mess it up'. Then left the dorm.

"Hey, buddy," Orion said as he stepped closer to Soma. Fyuria followed close behind him.

"H-hi," said Fyuria. "I know we don't know each other much but I don't like to see people so down. I want to try to help cheer you up. Is there anything I can do for you?" said Fyuria.

"Yeah dude, you can't just shut us out. We want to help," said Orion. Soma turned over and sat up to see Fyuria and Orion standing before him.

* * *

Elise was hidden and playing a soft yet beautiful and relaxing song on her harp. It helped to ease her mind and to focus more the mystery puzzle she was trying to figure out.

 _ **Danger is coming...I know it. I can feel it. I have to tell Ozpin and warn Beacon**_ , she thought.

When Regis heard a harp playing a song, he looked over to see Elise playing it. It sounded like a beautiful melody to Regis. He didn't want to interrupt her, so he sat quietly and listened.

Elise continued playing the harp, replaying the memories, the strange encounter with the wolf, and the dream she had over and over.

 _ **What does this all mean?**_ she thought as she frowned.

Her eyes were closed, so she never saw Regis. But she knew he was there. She could sense his presence. She wanted to ask why he was there, but let it go.

 _ **I need to focus.**_

* * *

Soma just looked at Orion and Fyuria with a long face, sighing softly. "I never thought that I'd be humiliated by someone so much that everyone saw me as a pushover the minute after."

Orion then sat on Soma's bed next to him. "It's okay dude, everyone has those moments, it's just part of being a human being."

Soma looked at Orion. "Easy for you to say, most of the humans I met would stomp me down against a curb. Just because I look so..differently to them. They think we are so close to animals, that we are supposed to be treated less than human. Just by a pair of ears," Soma said pointing to his Fox ears.

"Hey, you still got me, Reggie, and Leo..We're your friends. Family even."

Fyuria's facial expression turned sad and pitiful before speaking up.

"Might I add something as well? I didn't mean for this to happen to you and I'm sorry for that. But Elise and I know how you feel. As a Syrium Elf and Elise, a Sufokia, we've been alone all our lives. We've lived for almost a century now. I don't know how it happened but I was lucky enough to have met Elise here recently. She's like my big sis. And to think we only just met two weeks ago. When I first looked at her eyes, I saw the same pain in them as me. I like to act optimistic to hide the pain inside me, and it also helps me keep hope. Despite all of the harsh treatment, you at least had a group of friends with you who cherishes you for who you are, for who knows how long. I've been pushed around, stepped on, beat up...discriminated against... and so on, by everyone. I'm sure Elly did too before she gave up on socializing and became solo. Both of us lost our families so we really were alone. But you're not. I'm really sorry that this happened, but I want you to try and at least look at the gifts and the blessings you already have. You shouldn't let the world destroy you. As my big brother Zerva once told me, 'Stay strong and live long!'."

She tried to give him a sweet smile, but found it hard to. It was a very sensitive subject to her.

Soma and Orion had listened to her words carefully and could only feel sorry for her. Soma especially. She had a point. She dealt with worse than him, he needed to be more grateful with what he had.

"Not to mention, me and Elly..we kind of did that to you for a special reason. And like she said, you'll soon find out. Because it'll be very helpful to you," Fyuria added.

She looked very sad remembering what she had gone through her whole life. Tears started to form in her eyes and she began to sniff. She quickly wiped her eyes. "I'm just gonna...go now," she said and left the room.

"Wait.." Soma called out to her before she left the room. He didn't know much about her, but to know all this and compare it to him..he felt guilty making her upset as well.

She ran to her and Elise's dorm and closed the door, flopping onto her bed, face into the pillow. She turned her head sideways to the picture of her parents and her brother. She gently brushed her fingers over it. "I miss you guys so much...," she said sadly. Then began to cry.

"Orion...I think you better take care of her.." Soma said as he looked at him.

"You gonna be okay, Soma?" Orion asked, and Soma just nodded.

"Yeah...just give me time. Now go."

Orion then gave him a thumbs up and ran to Fyuria's dorm. When he was in front of her dorm, he knocked gently. "Fyuria?"

Fyuria sniffs and wipes her tears. "Wh-who's there?"

"Who else could it be..Lemme give ya a hint." Orion then took a selfie of himself and made a silly face in the photo, then slid it under the door.

Fyuria got up and bent down to look at it. She giggled and wiped her face once more. She picked up the photo, then opened the door. "Thanks," she said and smiled at him.

"Hey, no prob. Mind if I come in?" Orion asked.

"Yeah, sure. But...what about Soma?" she said as she opened the door wider to let him in.

"Soma is getting his thoughts straight. I think you got through to him, and I wanted to make sure that you were alright."

* * *

Elise was still in a hidden room playing the harp, until something new came to her head. A devastating one, and it made her abruptly stop the harp. She breathed hard, holding her head as she suddenly got a strong headache.

 _ **Arrgg...what was...that?**_

Something else popped up in her head. Someone getting struck in the side. It made Elise's side hurt as well.

"ARRGHH! What is this!?" she yelled in pain.

She fell to the floor, one hand holding her side and the other on her head.

Fyuria suddenly felt an electric pulse coming from Elise. She immediately stood up, knowing who it was.

"Elly's in trouble!" she yelled and ran out of the door, following the path of clairvoyance to Elise, with Orion following behind her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

When Regis saw Elise in pain, he immediately went up to her. "Elise!? What's wrong!?" He said as he tried to help her somehow.

Elise yelled in pain.

 _Elly? Elly are you okay? Where are you?_ Fyuria spoke telepathically to Elise.

No answer.

"Oh no.."

She sped up and ran as fast as she could to reach Elise.

 _ **No no no no no! Please be ok, I can't lose you too!**_ She began to tear up.

 _ **You're the only family I have! I can't lose you!**_

Soon, Fyuria had finally made it, and she saw Regis holding her.

"Elly!"

Immediately she snatched her from Regis, holding her like it was the end of the world.

"What have you done to her!? I knew I shouldn't have trusted you!" she yelled at Regis.

"I didn't do anything! I swear!" Regis had his hands up as if in surrender.

Elise began to calm down.

"Elly?" Fyuria said worriedly.

Elise was breathing heavily. "No.." she breathed. "Regis...didn't...do anything..." she said between breaths.

Fyuria looked at her, then back as Regis, then back to her.

"Then..what happened to you?" she asked.

"I really don't know," said Elise a she sat up.

Fyuria hugged Elise tightly as tears fell down her face. "I was so scared! I thought I was going to lose you!"

Elise hugged her back tightly. "I'm alright now. I'm sorry, Regis. As you can see, Fyuria is the type to get overly defensive when it comes to me," said Elise, trying to crack a smile, but it didn't show. She was worried herself.

Fyuria still cried.

"Don't be sorry. I was afraid of what was happening and feared the worst," Regis said with concern in his tone.

"That's Reggie's way of saying he's glad you're okay," Orion added.

"Reggie?" Fyuria and Elise said in unison, each with one of their eyebrows raised in amusement.

"Pfffffff HAHAHAHAHAAA!" They both laughed.

"For a tough guy, a nickname like that is _hilarious_!" Fyuria continued laughing.

Regis then glared at Orion for bringing up the nickname. Orion just shrugged, not bothering to hid his grin. "Well don't blame me."

"I BLAME YOU!" Regis yelled with a death stare.

"Whew! That totally made my day," said Fyuria.

"Thanks everyone," said Elise, giving a warm smile. "Kyaaahhh there' that beautiful smile again! How do you do it!?" Fyuria squealed, giving her a hug.

"She does have a beautiful smile," Regis complimented Elise, which caught her off guard.

"Th-thank you," she said, a tint of a blush forming on her face.

"Sooo, you still up for that date, Fyuri?" Orion asked as he scooted over to her side.

"Yup!" Fyuria hopped.

"Wait..what!? Date!?" Elise was shocked.

"Well...yeah...I kinda um...asked him out," Fyuria said shyly.

Elise wasn't sure what came over her but she felt the sudden desire to be very protective. She looked at Orion, immediately giving him a pressuring glare.

"I trust you'll treat her with your uttermost respect and be a perfect gentleman to her, otherwise I won't hesitate to kill you right then and there if you dare hurt or upset her. I don't care if I have to go against your whole team, I _will_ kill you _and_ those who stand in my way. _Do I make myself clear_?" Elise said in a very deadly tone, her eyes glowing. She was in Orion's face by then with her finger dabbed right in his chest.

Orion gulped in fear of Elise and saluted her like a soldier. "Yes ma'am!"

"Good boy," said Elise as she stepped back and her eyes returned to their normal state. "Furi, you had _better_ come and tell me if something happens, understood?"

Fyuria hugged Elise. "You're the best! I love you! Come on Ori, let's go!" and they were gone. Elise and Regis were the only ones left.

"How did you find me?" she asks him, still watching Orion and Fyuria run happily.

Regis looked at Elise and smiled. "Let's just say that I was enjoying the lovely music you made with your harp."

"Hmph," Elise turned away.

 _ **Dodging the question, eh?**_

"Is Soma still upset?" she asked as she began walking down the hall.

"I believe he'll come around. Seems as though the dastardly duo might've had some work in it," Regis chuckled softly, as he walked beside her.

"I suppose you both have been wondering how we managed to defeat you so easily. And why."

"Just a little bit."

He had his fingers close together but not touching, showing how little he meant.

"Worry not, I will explain it to you. It's very important for you to know because of what's heading our way. Danger is surely coming. I don't know where or how, but it's definitely extreme, and we must be prepared for it."

Regis looked thoughtful.

Elise continued.

"Remember when I tripped and fell onto you during breakfast? That was actually planned. It was so I could steal a string of hair from you. Though I didn't expect to fall so hard...or Soma to make such a ridiculous joke about it…" she said, still upset about it.

Regis blushed slightly, remembering the squishy feeling once again.

Elise went on.

"Then at the start of the battle, when Furi casted that tornado around you and Soma, she cloned herself inside of it and stole a string of hair from Soma. That was how we were able to take you both out. As for the reason 'why', considering you two are apparently the toughest members, of Beacon, we needed to strengthen you and enhance your powers."

"Pardon me for interrupting but uh..did that include making us kiss?" Regis asked.

"Oh that? No, I did that as payback against Soma for making that stupid joke when I fell onto you. Believe me, I would've liked to beat him to a pulp," Elise smirked proudly.

Regis almost shivered out of fear.

"After the battle ended, I saw a wolf standing far behind the very top bench. That's why I was acting strangely. Just last week I also had a dream that foretold the war that's heading our way. The reason I hid and was meditating was because I was trying to figure out why, and how it even started. I still never figured it out, therefore I can't tell you when exactly it's going to happen. But I'm going to speak to Ozpin about this. Feel free to explain this to your friends," and with that, Elise had left, making her way to Ozpin's office.

Regis stood alone, silently pondering her explanation. It only left more questions than answers for him. "Danger is coming?" he whispered with a frown. He wondered what it meant for Beacon.

He then went back to his dorm to tell Soma about everything.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

Elise calmly knocked on Ozpin's door.

The door opened and Ozpin saw it was Elise at the door. "Ah, Miss Sufokia. How may I help you?" he asked as he fixed his glasses. "I have something very important to discuss with you. May I come in?" she asked. "Of course, what would you like to discuss?" He said as he let her into his office and closed the door behind them. Elise leaned her back against the wall and crossed her arms. "I'm afraid I must warn you about the grave danger that's coming," she began as Ozpin walked over to his desk. "Go on," he said.

"Last week, I had a dream that foretold a war coming this way, full of wolves, Grimm, and unidentified monsters. I know not of how it starts, or when exactly it's supposed to happen. I spent my time meditating on it to try and figure out the puzzle, and I failed. But I have a feeling it's coming very soon. I spotted a black wolf standing at the top of the benches when today's match ended. Which brings me to acknowledge that you may also want to know how my team won the match so easily," she said. Ozpin nodded for her to continue.

"It took some time putting that plan together, but we based it off of their weaknesses. We did that to them on purpose. It was to enhance the best line of defense for Beacon Academy. But I'm sure those two aren't the only ones. I hope you come to an understanding that this is no joke, and we may be headed for the end of the world if we don't handle this," Elise explained.

This came as a shock to Professor Ozpin, the fact that she foresaw a war upon them was bad enough to alarm him. "Explain me this, Miss Sufokia... How did your match with Mr. Ostium and Dominic enhance their power? And will they have time to prepare themselves?"

"When we took the strings of hair from them and put them inside the voodoo dolls, I magically transferred the needed skills from the dolls to them, to not only enhance their powers, but strengthen their auras. As you know, auras can grow and change over time. I merely gave them a major boost, while Fyuria did her magic to make the transfer happen. Now all they have to is discover it, meaning their preparations. And no doubt they will very quickly," Elise explained.

"I see... This is very troubling, I have to admit... I'm glad you were able to tell me of what is to come. So from now on, we shall make discreet precautions for the school. We don't want to make the students worry or cause a panic. As for the two boys of team SOLR.. Do they know of your intentions from the battle?"

"I spoke with Regis about it, I am sure he is informing the rest of his team about it as well. I will have to let Fyuria know myself if she is not with Orion," said Elise. "Very well. Make sure that these four know of what may come these next few days. As for Regis and Soma...I do hope they'll understand the gravity of the situation," said Ozpin. "Thank you, sir," Elise bows and leaves Ozpin to think.

 **...**

Back in team SOLR's dorm, Regis has explained everything that has happened and what was behind the match to Soma.

"So you're telling me, that all of that..was to make us stronger?" Soma said looking at his best friend. "That's mostly what Elise said to me, yes," Regis answered, making Soma's eyes widen. "SO THAT'S WHAT THEY MEANT WHEN SHE SAID IT WOULD BE WORTH IT!" He jumped up from his bed and looked at his friend. "If I had understood the whole point of the embarrassment and torment that they put us through, this would have been much more easier for me. That wasn't just to humiliate us...sort of...It was to make us STRONG!?" Soma couldn't contain himself, which lead to Regis putting his hands over his shoulder. "Calm yourself, Leader."

Soma then took a deep breath and sighed. "Right, sorry."

Regis then looked at him in the eyes.

"There is a reason why they did that. Something terrible is coming, and we have to protect the school for what is to come," said Regis, his tone and facial expression taking a grave turn. Soma then got serious. "What's coming? Who?" he asked. Regis lowered his head. "I'm unsure, but we won't know until we have more information on the matter." Soma nodded.

Elise walked the halls, thinking deeply to herself about the mystery.

 _ **I need to figure this out, I'm the only one who's foretold this. Everyone's looking to me for the information. If only...**_

Suddenly Elise bumped into someone, which turned out to be Leonard. "Ahh!" Elise yelped in pain as she fell. Not only was it Leo, but something hard we has carrying too. "I'm sorry about that, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I'll help you clean up," Elise apologized.

It turned out to be a new device he recently invented, but he kept it under a rag so no one could see it. "No no. Allow me to worry about this," he said as he grabbed his invention from off the ground along with a few spare parts in case of emergencies. "What brings you here, Elise?" he asked while fixing his glasses over his green eyes.

"I was just- Um, have you had a chance to speak with Regis yet?"

Leonard looked at her with curiosity before giving his answer. "No, I haven't. Why?"

"Oh, I see. Don't worry about it then. I apologize for dropping your bag. I hear you're a mechanist right?"

"Of course, I am. And a professional, mind you," Leonard said with a bit of pride in his voice. "Though my inventions are..not yet ready, they will be useful in battle."

 ** _Wait a sec...That's it!_**

"I'm sure they will be very useful since many consider you an expert," Elise said calmly. "If you don't mind, I'd personally like to speak with you and your team about something very important. Your inventions may just come in handy as well. It's..actually one of the reasons I was asking if you had spoken with Regis yet," she told him.

"What exactly are you trying to imply, Elise?" Leonard asked as he dusted off his cover rag for his invention. "How would you know exactly what my invention would be of use to..whatever you are talking about?"

"Please, have faith. As a professional, you shouldn't be doubting any of your hard work, correct? Where are you headed anyway? Would now be a good time to talk, or perhaps another time?" said Elise.

"If you must know, I was going to head to the courtyard for a test drive. Have you seen Orion? Has he already gone off with that Fyuria character for a date?"

 ** _I don't like his tone.._**

"I believe so, or they may have already met with Regis by now. When do you think would be a good time to meet?"

"Well, if Orion is already with Fyuria on their date, and Regis and Soma are at their dorm..I suggest we can meet with them right now. Orion has his psychic semblance, so he may already be caught up to speed...IF he's already used his semblance, that is."

"I see. Let us be on our way then," said Elise.

"Very well," Leonard followed Elise back to his dorm.

 **...**

Elise knocked on the door. "Anyone in there?" she asked.

"Just a faunus and a human, if that's what you're asking," Soma said, showing that he was in a better mood than before as he opened the door. "Can I help you with something?" he asked the young assassin.

"I see you're feeling better. That's good. Have Orion and Fyuria come by?"

"No, I don't think so. Listen. About Fyuria..I wanted to say I'm sorry for what happened before. She tried to help, and I was..just hurt by my pride. I wanted to say thank you to her and sorry for how I acted," Soma said sincerely.

"It's fine, everyone has their reasons. I'll call them here," Elise gave him a small smile.

 _[Fyuria, you and Orion must come to Team SOLR's room, immediately. There's something very important I need to discuss.]_

A few seconds went by.

 _[Ok, we're on our way! We'll be there in a few minutes!]_

"They will be here shortly," said Elise. "Soma I'm sure Regis already explained the story to you. We need to tell everyone else as well. That's why I'm gathering everyone here. I've already told Ozpin too so he's also aware of it," she informed as she chose a chair to sit in.

 _ **Ohh...my head..**_

Elise rubbed her head in pain. She still had the headache from earlier.

"Regis.." Soma called to him and rolled his head towards Elise, signalling that she was in pain. Regis gave him a look.

"Ahem. Still recovering from what happened, Elise? I can get you an ice pack, if you need something for your head," Regis suggested to Elise.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks anyway," said Elise.

As they were waiting, she looked out the window and saw the same black wolf from before. She immediately got up from the chair upon sight of it, knocking the chair over of course, and planted her hands and face against the window to get a closer look.

 _ **Is it really..?**_

It looked like the wolf was staring right at her, like it wanted to tell her something.

"What is it?" Soma asked her.

Then Fyuria and Orion walked in.

"We're here! What's the rush?" asked Fyuria. Elise turned to them. "I told you, an important discussion," she said as she fixed the chair. "Sorry about that, I saw the wolf again," said Elise as she looked back out the window, but it was gone.

"So then! Lay it on us! Now that we're all here, that is. What the heck happened all this time!? Could either one of you explain how you fought Soma and Reggie like that?" Orion asked as he was carrying a stuffed bear, much larger than the young man. Orion won it for Fyuria at the carnival, and he sat it on a table near them. "Or could you explain who this 'wolf' is you keep mentioning?" Regis asked.

 _ **Too many questions before I can even start...makes my headache worse..**_

Elise sighs.

"Before you start swarming me with questions first, at least give me the chance explain first," said Elise, clearly frustrated. "This day has been hectic enough so please try not to make it any worse for me, okay?" Elise turned around to gaze at the sun, taking a deep breath. They went quiet and got comfortable. Then she began explaining everything that was going on.

 **...**

"So, in case any of you fell asleep, to put short, I'm tasked with preparing all of you for the war that may soon arrive."

"A war?" Orion said with a small quake of fear in his voice. Regis and Soma then looked at the woman with curiosity. "You told Regis that what you did to us was to 'enhance and strengthen our power'. This is why?" Soma asked.

"Yes, it is. But- ahh!" A sudden sting of pain suddenly hit Elise in her head. Everything around her blurred. She got very dizzy, then she was out cold. The last thing she heard was Fyuria shouting her name in fear.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm baaaack~! Thankfully I had all my plans for this backed up on my laptop so I'll be able to finish this fanfic in no time! Tell me your thoughts so far!


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

Elise saw the wolf again.

It was staring at her.

She slowly walked towards it, then it turned and ran.

"Wait!" Elise yelled after it before following it.

"Who are you? Why do you keep showing up out of nowhere?" she questioned, but no answer.

She continued to follow it until she recognised where she was.

Beacon Academy.

But there were so many dead bodies lying around, and so many wolves, grimm and those unidentified creatures. Were they demons? What was happening?

She heard a scream. It sounded like Fyuria.

Elise turned around to see Fyuria and Team SOLR fighting, even Ozpin. Fyuria was being choked to death, Leo was inside a mech, firing away at the monsters, Regis was about to be stabbed, and Soma was guarding Ozpin as he casted away. Elise ran towards them, but it was too late.

"No!" she yelled and sprung awake, breathing heavily. "Elly?" Fyuria immediately jumped up. "You're awake! Are you ok?" she hugged Elise tightly.

Elise groaned.

She was in her room, and it was dark out from the looks of it. After Fyuria let go of her, she looked around the room. SOLR was still there. Fyuria and Leo were the only one's awake though. "Leo, do you think she's ok, she's not looking very well," said a worried Fyuria. Regis, Soma and Orion were all asleep, on the chair, bed, and floor.

 _ **What...what just happened?**_

Leonard leaned over to Elise, examining her closely. "Rapid eye blinking, heavy breathing.. Seems as though you had a terrible nightmare. Tell me, do you remember what happened, Elise?" he asked her.

Elise looked up at Leo. "I..I don't know how to describe it. I was..in the middle of answering Soma's question and then I'm out cold, I see that wolf again, and the next thing I know I'm in the middle of that war. Beacon is suddenly a huge battlefield. Many people were dead, you all are fighting, including Ozpin. Fyuria and Regis _died_ right before my eyes and then I wake up-"

"Hey hey hey, shh, calm down. It's okay, we're still here," Fyuria hugged her. Elise hugged her back tightly, trying to fight back her tears.

"Strange, it sounds to me you were either given a bad dream, or a vision of the future.. But, I wouldn't want to put any bets on it so soon. Orion could probably see if it is true or not. He has a semblance that lets him see the future," Leonard explained.

"That's the thing, I'm the only one who can see this. I don't know if it's because I'm Sufokian, or maybe _I'm_ the reason for all of this. Or maybe that wolf is the one giving me these dreams. Everytime I look at it, it's..like it wants to tell me something," Elise held her arms close.

"What do you think it wants to say to you, a warning for the future?" Fyuria asked.

"That's what it seems like. If only there was a way to actually talk to it," said Elise.

Suddenly, a loud boom sounded off from outside, along with many screams, waking everyone up. "What was that?" said Fyuria with a tone of fear. "Woah, what the hell was that!?" Orion shouted when he heard the boom. "What's happening, Elise?" Regis asked. Elise ran to the window to see what was going on. From a couple miles away, there was a huge fire, and a crowd of the monsters she saw in the dream. "Oh no.." Elise stared in horror. "It's already starting.." she whispered. "Yikes! What the heck _are_ those things?" said Fyuria as she pointed.

"Come on!" Elise ran out the room. "We need to get Ozpin!" she said.

She didn't even have to knock, the door was already open, and Ozpin was looking out the window. "Ozpin!" Fyuria was out of breath. "I think it's starting!"

Ozpin looked out the window in horror. "So I see... We need to evacuate the students who wish to leave, those who choose to stay must fight," Ozpin then turned to Elise and Fyuria. "And we need Mr. Dominic and Mr. Ostium."

"We're here!" they said as if on queue. "Man you two are way too fast," said Soma, almost out of breath. "What should we do?" Regis asked the professor.

"The only thing this school has taught you to do...fight!"

"No, not just fight. Defend too. There's no telling how many lives we may lose," said Elise inputted. "I'll see if I can get a proper scan of the scale we're currently at," she said before teleporting herself to the very top of the Beacon building.

There was no sign of any other damages. So she teleported back inside Ozpin's office. "So far it was only that one area from the looks of it. They haven't made any more attacks. I say we had straight there and see if there's any survivors. SOLR look for any survivors, and Fyuria and I will try to see what those creatures are up to," Elise proposed.

"We'll be sure to do our best," Regis said as he nodded to Elise. "Just be careful out there, I don't plan on dying so soon. Neither should you," he said as he looked her in the eyes. "Reggie means, 'I care about you too much to lose you', " Orion added. "Right...what Orion said," Regis narrowed his eyes at him. Elise chuckled. "Who do you think I am? Do you really need to worry?" she smirked as she disappeared into the darkness with Fyuria.

"Leonard, you have any inventions to scan for survivors?" Soma asked. "Of course, SR-20!" he said, then pulled out a small drone with a scanner. "Alright, Team SOLR..Move out!" Soma shouted as they left Oz's Office in a hurry.

Elise and Fyuria jumped from roof to roof to reach the attacked town. They landed directly in the middle of the crowd of monsters, making them startled and scatter. "At ease! We mean no harm," said Elise. "Who are you? Why are you here?" she asked them. They did nothing but growl at them, and glared at Elise very hungrily. Fyuria clung to Elise's arm. "Uhh...I don't think they're willing to talk. They're not looking so friendly either." She said. "You think? They just attacked the town," said Elise. "Okay, so what made you think they'd be willing to talk?" said Fyuria. "Trial and error, just hush." Elise eyed each of them, slowly and calmly.

Soma and the gang looked around the destroyed buildings and debris with Leonard's drone scanning for life-signs of any survivors. Sadly, nothing was coming up and made them lose hope for survivors, until..an alarm went off signaling there was someone underneath some rubble. "Quick, let's get them out of there. Regis, help me with this," Soma hollered. He and Regis bent down to move the rubble out of the way, and pulled out a couple, dragging them to safety. "It's alright, we're here to help," said Regis.

"It doesn't look like their leader is here," said Elise. "I'd hate to meet the leader right now to be honest," said Fyuria. "If these guys can easily take out this town so quickly, who knows what their leader can do," she added. "True that, but we'd have to see for ourselves to confirm it," said Elise.

"I ask again, who are you and where do you come from?"

Instead of an answer, they get an attack from them. Which of course, misses.

"I told you!" said Fyuria as she and Elise landed on the roof, only for Elise to be knocked down by a monster which they never saw coming. "Elly!" Fyuria yelled. She then dodged the monsters next hit and landed next to Elise. "Elly, are you okay?" Elise was lying on the grown, head throbbing in pain and could barely get up. Before another monster could attack, a black wolf suddenly jumped in the way.

 _~You shall not lay a claw on the Princess! Stay away!~_ it's voice boomed.

Fyuria could only watch in shock.

 **...**

As the team worked around the town, they managed to get most survivors into a safe area for evacuation..however, some were not so fortunate to survive the attack. "Alright, I think that's the last of them. We should head back and help the girls," Soma suggested until suddenly, they heard a woman scream and point at what she was screaming about..one of the monsters that attacked the town. The four got their weapons: Orion with his pistol, Soma with his bastard sword, Leonard with his spear, and Regis with his broadsword. "Stay back, I mean it!" Soma demanded the monster.

Elise was slowly coming to. Fyuria was holding her, and the wolf still stood guard, growling at the monsters. Soon two other wolves appeared. "I really don't know what's going on anymore.." said Fyuria. "Come on Elly, wake up!"

The four boys were attacked by grimm, a few beowolves and ursai, trying to kill the remaining survivors, but Team SOLR kept them all at bay for as long as they could before evac arrived for the civilians.

Elise finally woke. "Elly! Are you okay!?" Fyuria was almost in tears. "Y-yeah...I'm fine," said Elise as she slowly sat up.

 _~Princess, you need to get out of here, now!~_

Elise stared at them in shock. "You...you're real," she said in awe. The monsters in front of them began to turn back. "Elly, we should go check on SOLR," said Fyuria.

 _~Go, Princess! We'll be with you soon.~_

Elise watched them for a moment. "Alright, let's go," she said to Fyuria.

"Watch it! More behind your back!" Soma shouted as he used his guitar mode to send an Ursa flying away from Orion. Then the two fist bumped. "Thanks man!" Orion said to Soma. "Just keep your eyes more open next time!"

Regis and Leonard were standing back to back with their Sniper and Shotgun in their hands.

"Once again, they believe they have the upper hand in numbers.." Leonard commented. "Well we have the upper hand in power," Regis added and the two started to blast and shoot more grimm, switching sides, and even helping each other at times.

Elise and Fyuria soon arrived. "Oh god! When did _they_ get here!?" said Fyuria. "There's no point in questioning it, just stop them," said Elise as she casted a time spell, freezing everything but her and Fyuria for five seconds. As fast as the speed of light, Elise and Fyuria took them all out with a joint break on each and every single grimm, Beowolf and the ursai, before time unfroze. Elise fell to her knees, having used too much power from that spell. "Elly!" Fyuria checked up on Elise.

Before Soma took a swing at one more Grimm, the Beowolf fell before he could touch it, and he looked confused on why it died instantly. "What the hell?" was all that he could say, and turned to face Elise and Fyuria. The four fighters then ran over to them. "Is she alright?" Regis asked with sincere concern for Elise's well-being.

"I'm alright, thanks," she said as Fyuria helped her up. "You really gotta be careful 'princess' or the wolves are gonna eat us," Fyuria teased. "Speaking of which, where are they?" Elise asked while looking around. Fyuria shrugged. Elise looked at all the survivors. "Is this all of them? Is everyone alright? No one's hurt?" she asked them. Fyuria flicked her finger at Elise's head. "Ow! Furi!" Elise yelled in pain. "Everyone but YOU," said Fyuria, with her hands on her hips wearing an angry expression.

"No, we're all good. The survivors are being evacuated by transport as we speak," Leonard answered. "Wait..Fyuria..why'd you call her 'Princess' like that?" Orion asked in confusion. "Oh. Long story short, that wolf Elly kept mentioning, showed up. Elly got knocked out and he came to the rescue. Assuming it's a 'he', that is. He addressed her as 'Princess' when he told the monsters to back off," Fyuria explained.

"Oooh, talk about having a Prince _and_ a Princess on the team, huh Regie?" Orion said as he elbowed Regis' shoulder. "I'm not a prince, I'm just an heir back in Atlas," Regis glared.

A growl sounded off from behind the girls, which turned out to be the black wolf who protected them, and he seemed to be growling at Fyuria. "Whooaa, nice wolfy. I was only trying to make a point," said Fyuria as she hid behind Elise.

 _~Princess, are you alright?~_ he asked her.

"Er..yes, I am. Who are you? And why do you address me so?" she asked.

 _~My name is Zanza. I can see you no longer remember your young years. But we have no time for story telling. I'm sure you've experienced the premonitions recently of these monsters, but I have little time to explain. For now, we must find a place to hide. They won't be gone for long.~_

Elise bent down and laid a hand gently on Zanza's head, gazing deeply in his eyes. She could see the massive journey he had taken with his life, and it wasn't going to be over any time soon. "We should head to Ozpin's office and inform him of our report," Elise finally said.

Two more wolves appeared at Zanza's side.

"Zanza, will you come with us?" Elise asked him. "Your wish is my command, Princess," he said. "Let us be on our way then," she said.

"Was that a talking black wolf?" Orion asked. "Let's not question it right now, we got more important things to attend to," Regis responded as they followed Elise and Fyuria back to Ozpin's office.

The door to Ozpin's room was still open, so Elise suspected he must've expected them to return. "Ozpin," Elise got his attention. Fyuria, the wolves and were SOLR close behind.

"Miss Sufokia, I see you've returned. And with Team SOLR," Ozpin greetd. Soma then stepped forward. "We've evacuated the survivors in the town, however...some didn't make it," he reported as he looked down to the floor. Ozpin placed a firm hand over his shoulder. "You did the best you could for those people, that's all that is necessary for a huntsman to do," he said before turning to Elise. "So, what have you discovered, Miss Sufokia?"

"Excluding the fact that the monsters attacked that area and managed to knock me out, not much. Although a few wolves who seem to know me as a 'Princess' who seems to know something about those monsters had came to my rescue. I think it best if you speak with them," she told him, stretching her hand out to the wolves behind her.

"I see." He then grabbed his mug and took a small sip from it. "And to whom may I speak with?"

Zanza walked forward.

 _~I am Zanza. It is I you shall speak to. Might I add that you would do well to offer some respect, for you now know Elise is the Sufokian Princess. I will not allow you to address her as 'Miss'.~_

Elise blushed.

 _ **Ugh. This is too much..**_

"Zanza, it's alright," she pleaded.

Soma and Regis closely watched this unfold as Soma leaned to Regis. "So, she is a princess. Guess that's bonus points for you, Reggie," he winked. Regis looked at his friend with his eyebrow raised. "I don't exactly see where you are going with this, Soma."

 _[You guys might want to sit, this sounds like it's going to be a long story.]_ Elise told everyone through telepathy.

"Well, you heard her Highness," Orion said as everyone took a seat somewhere in Ozpin's Office.

 _ **Oh please...not you too. I can't get used to this..**_

 _~Since we're short on time, I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut loose on some bits and pieces of the story.~_

Zanza sits at Elise's side and begins his story.

 _~Centuries ago, there was once a hidden kingdom blessed by the Goddess Enripsa and among the kingdom, many Sufokians, protected by us wolves. One day a werewolf had caught the Goddess' eye, and over time they became one. After their marriage, the Goddess gave birth to a new Sufokian Goddess. And her name, Elise. Beautiful rose colored eyes like her father, and flowing, long black hair like her mother. A joy to the kingdom. Quite a few years passed by, and the peace was destroyed. Demons from the underworld who came out of nowhere, had managed to break through the barrier and find the hidden kingdom. The Overlord, Xeilos, wanted the Goddess' power, and the Goddess herself. The entire kingdom was forced to fight against the army, but failed miserably._

 _Everyone but the two remaining Goddesses, were wiped out. The Goddess Enripsa encased Elise into a deep sleep, and left her in my care. We were to escape as far as we could, while she sacrificed herself to seal the Overlord and his army back to the underworld, Oblivion. When the Goddess died, her remaining power was transferred to Elise. Along the journey, Elise and I were ripped apart from each other through a devastating storm. Years went by as I was searching for her, non-stop, and I had discovered from many people that she had been helping quite many, and surviving quite well on her own. I was glad and proud to hear it. So I stayed hidden and kept a close eye on her when I managed to track her down._

 _Now, somehow the Goddess' seal has been broken, and the demons of the underworld are starting to return. But most remain dormant for the time being.~_

Zanza turns to Elise.

 _~Elise, not only are you the princess of an ancient Kingdom, but you are a Goddess, and you are the only one who can rid us of these demons. I've spent many years searching for you, and more watching over you. I know how strong you are and what you're capable of, I know your heart. And I know you will do whatever it takes, and make the right decision.~_

Elise was full of tears as she had finally remembered the face of her mother when she had last seen her, bidding her farewell.

' _You know I will always be there for you, no matter what_ ' were her last words.

Elise wiped her tears away as Fyuria rubbed her back in comfort. The others had absolutely nothing to say. It was a lot to take in.

 _~Princess, I tell you this not to remind you of that horrible tragedy and what you have lost, but for what you must protect and will not lose. This is your destiny.~_

Fyuria looked thoughtful. "No wonder she's so skilled and powerful. That's why no one can beat her." she said.

"So..where exactly do the rest of us fit in to her destiny? She apparently saw a vision where most of us dies," Leonard asked as he stood and stepped forward.

 _~That was only a mere premonition, there's no telling whether that really happens or not. As for your help, you'll be needed to help fend them off to buy her Majesty enough time to release her power and seal them away, hopefully this time, permanently. We cannot allow them to take over the world, seeing as that's what they're after. Even without the Goddess, you would still fight to the end, would you not?~_

Regis then stood and walked next to Leonard. "Can I ask you something, too? When Soma and I fought Fyuria and...her Highness, she told us that it was to enhance our strength and power, how exactly are we suppose to use that power when we don't exactly know what it is? Why would she select us of all people for the enhancement?"

 _ **I'm right here you know..**_ Elise thought.

 _~Why else? She sees something in you that no one else does. And it's not just you two, it's everyone in this room as well. I can see it too.~_

"Whoa, you mean..all of us are boosted up a bit?" Orion asked and his eyes widened a bit. "That..is..WICKED!"

"No, I've only enhanced Furi, Soma and Regis, I have yet to do the rest of you." said Elise. Orion snorted. "She said 'do'," he snickered, causing him to get multiple glares.

 _~I believe now may be the time to do so, Princess.~_

"Right," said Elise as she stood. "Would anyone like to have the honor of being the first?" she asked.

"Oh, can I go first? Please?" Orion said with excitement in his voice, but then backed down a bit. "Uh, I mean..if that's alright with you."

"Heh, of course," Elise walked to Orion. "Stay still and close your eyes," she said, pressing her palm on his chest. She closed her eyes and concentrated her powers on Orion's body and soul.

 **...**

"All done," said Elise as she stepped back from Ozpin.

"Well, if that is all set and done..I would like to know what the next step is now," said Ozpin.

 _~The only obvious step left. Prepare to fight.~_

"And the only thing we need to do to prepare, is to test out your new powers," Elise paused. Zanza quickly set his gaze on her, knowing what she'd say next. She looked back at him and gave him a sweet smile before looking back at the group. "On me," she finished.

"What!? Why?" said Fyuria. "I'm the one who gave them to you, I should be the test dummy. If it can't at least do a little damage to me, then I'll need to repeat until it does. If it does, then we have nothing to worry about and we'll know you're ready. I promise you, it won't kill me," said Elise.

 _~Princess...~_ Zanza wore a worried expression at first, but then smiled when he saw her determination.

 _~You're exactly like your mother and father.~_ he said proudly. Elise smiled at him.

"To the Training grounds!"

* * *

 **A/N:** How do you feel about this chapter? What do you think's going to happen next? This story is starting to come to an end, so I hope you're ready!

 _Chapter 20 coming next Saturday!_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

The six students, Zanza and his twin partners, Zaria and Zelen, and Professor Ozpin had made their way to the training grounds. Zanza sent the twins away to be on watch before they made it. Everyone stood equally around in the field.

"Sooo, how exactly do we use our new powers?" Orion was the first to ask.

"With instinct, how else? Think about it. Who are you? What's your purpose in life?" said Zanza as he laid on the ground to relax himself. Elise stood in the middle, eyes closed while meditating calmly. An aura of light surrounding her as she did so.

"It's simple really, try to find your inner self, and the spirit you represent will unleash. Then, when it comes, use it." Zanza continued as Elise demonstrated. "All you need is focus and concentration. For instance, take a look at Elise. Watch and learn, young ones. Notice how she's stopped breathing. She's focusing everything she has on her soul. And as she does so, it slowly begins to release and surround her. The moment it's all circulating her, there it is."

Giant, beautiful white and feathery wings appeared. Showering the whole place with shining white feathers, filling the place with warmth from the light.

"Woooww!" Fyuria expressed her awe, her arms spread out as she spun. "This is amazing! It's beautiful!" said Fyuria as she held out her hand and caught a feather. Elise opened her eyes and smiled. "And that's all there is to unleashing it. After that, you'll just have to test it on me," she said.

"Ooh, that was awesome," Orion said with awe in his eyes. "So, who shall go first?" Leonard asked the group. "I say that Soma and Regis, either one, should go first. They are the ones who received Her Grace's powers first among us," Leonard added, and Regis and Soma looked at each other. "Rock, paper, scissors for who goes first?" Soma asked Regis and they both played, Soma pulled paper, but Regis pulled scissors. "Agh, man," Soma groaned, and Regis chuckled. "So, I just have to relax myself and find my soul, correct?"

"No, you little- did you not hear a word I said?" Zanza growled. "Calm yourself. It's not always simple to take in a description all at once. I'll take him in, step by step," said Elise with a smile as she held out her hand to Regis. "Yes, your Highness," said Zanza as he relaxed himself again. "Come forth, brave warrior," said Elise.

"Yes, your Grace." Regis then stepped forward in front of Elise with a simple smile on his lips. She still couldn't get used to that. Regis placed his hands in her palms, their eyes connecting.

"Close your eyes, breathe deeply, and focus on your power on the inside of you. Try to imagine it surrounding you, and you use your presence to suck it all in," said Elise.

Regis then closed his eyes as he took a deep breath, focusing, concentrating.

"That's it. Think of what your personality symbolizes. Your likes. Your loves. Dislikes and hates. Focus the air on your heart, focus the power on your soul, feel the burn. Then, release!"

Regis' eyes glowed white, and he fell on one knee, as two giant, black and feathery wings appeared. "The Fallen Angel. Well done," said Elise with an approved smile. "You can relax now and take a little rest."

Everyone clapped for Regis.

"Awesome! You look total badass! Totally fits your style too!" Fyuria praised him with a big thumbs up.

Regis looked at his black wings and was astonished by the results. "Unbelievable.. Is this happening?" Regis asked and Soma patted his back. "Yes, it is, Reggie. And now it's my turn!" Soma stepped forward to Elise, closing his eyes and relaxing his body. He'd paid close attention to Elise's words so she didn't have to say anything to him.

"You listened well. But don't try too hard. At ease," said Elise. Soon enough, Soma's ears changed into lion ears, and he grew a lion tail, along with claws. "The Lion. You are filled with Pride for your Strength. Well done. It suits you," Elise winked. Everyone clapped for Soma. "Congrats Soma! You look great!" Fyuria gave him a high five. Ozpin had the look of astonishment on his face.

"Who wants to go next?" she said.

"Well.. guess this is going to be hard to explain to my mom. Hopefully, my Fox ears can come back...right?" Soma asked curiously. "Now is not the time to ask questions, good buddy. That will be answered after we win this. Now move aside Lion heart, it's Belmont time!" Orion said with anticipation and did exactly what his friends did, only it took him longer to relax than the others, considering how excited he was.

"Heh heh heh, at ease Orion. Focus," Elise chuckled.

Fire came exploding from Orion's back, and his hands became on fire. He had the wings of a phoenix. "The Phoenix! Your heart burns with passion and justice. Well done." Everyone applauded him. "WHOAA! Awesome Ori! You got the Phoenix!" Fyuria hugged him in praise. "Ouch! Guess I gotta watch out for the fire huh, heehee," she smiled. Elise bowed her head to Orion in approval.

"Shall we start, Sir Leo?" Elise turned to Leonard and asked. "I suppose you could say it's already started," Leonard was already relaxed before he began. Elise laid a warm hand on his head. "I can already see it, and it is _massive_ ," she said. "Release!" The spirit of a Dragon came flying right out of Leo's chest. It was humongous. "You have the Wisdom and the Shield of the Dragon. Very nicely done." Everyone applauded and whistled once more. "WOOOWW!" Fyuria and Orion shouted in unison.

Zanza was surprised as well. "He's an astonishing one. The Dragon...a truly rare sight. I knew from the moment I laid eyes on him, he was special," he said. "I saw it too when I gazed into his eyes," said Elise. "I told you that you would be very useful," Elise told Leo with a smile. Leo had to admit even he was impressed. The Spirit Dragon landed beside Leo and he petted the dragon's head.

"Amazing," Ozpin whispered. "Only two left, Fyuria?" Elise signaled to her. "OH YESSS! MY TURN MY TURN MY TURN!" Fyuria squealed as she ran towards Elise. "Focus," Elise held up her finger. "Ahem. Right," Fyuria took a moment to calm down, then closed her eyes. She focused the air and power inside her. She thought of her family, her brother Zerva. Her eyes glowed lavender and out came nine white tails from behind her, and Fox like ears grew. "Whaaa!?" Fyuria was amazed as she looked at her huge white tails that had lavender tips. "You have the Curiosity, Honesty, and the Heart of a Nine-tailed Fox. It matches you very well. You are caring, and openly express yourself at all times." Everyone applauded her. "Mom.." Fyuria said with tears in her eyes as she held her hand over her chest. Orion stood by her side comforting her. "Thank you," she said to Elise with a warm smile.

"Ozpin," Elise signaled. "Very well, last but not least," Ozpin fixed his glasses before walking over to Elise. Then closed his eyes and concentrated.

"Good, keep yourself pressured. Let it all inside you. Then, release!" Large white wings grew from Ozpin's back, his hair grew all the way down his back past his bottom, and grew elf ears. "You have the love and protection of a Guardian Angel," said Elise. "As expected of a Master!" said Fyuria.

"So.. Are these appearances and powers permanent..? Will we be able to revert back to our old appearances?" Leonard asked Elise. "Dude, wouldn't you want to keep these powers?" Orion asked. "They are pretty cool, but I don't think my mom will go along with the fact I grew a tail and changed from a fox Faunus to a lion faunus..just saying," Soma added. "You're her son, not an alien," said Fyuria. "Our appearances won't matter if we fail and die, Soma. We have more important matters to attend to," Regis added then looked at Elise. "And we are at your command, Your Highness."

"Thank you. And to answer your question, no, your appearances aren't permanent. You can rest easy. They only appear when you summon them. They're your powers to use at your own will. Now is the time to test them. If they can at least deal a bit of damage to me, we'll know you're ready," said Elise.

The group looked at each other, seeing their newly gained abilities and looked back to Elise. "We just attack and see if we can make a dent against you? That's how we test them?" Soma asked looking back at his comrades.

"Pretty much. Give me your best shot. And don't worry, I won't fight back," said Elise. "Not exactly a fair fight," Fyuria mumbled.

"Alright, I'll go first then," Soma said as he pulled out his bastard sword, Suzy Q, ready to strike at Elise.

"Come!" Elise ordered.

 **…**

"Well, we passed our little test. Now all we gotta do is deal with the mess outside," said Soma.

"If there even is one," said Zanza. "So then..what now? Just wait until they attack again?" said Fyuria. "It would seem so," said Zanza. Elise thought for a moment. "No, that doesn't sound right. Instead of letting them come to us, we bring the fight to them," Elise proposed. "How do you suppose we do that?" said Leonard. "You said my mother managed to seal them all away resulting in losing her life. Where exactly did she do that?" Elise asked Zanza. "In your very hometown. Though it's now in ruins," said Zanza. "Then we can start there. We'll lead them to a place they can't do much damage to, rather than risking the lives of everyone here. Fyuri, Team SOLR, Zanza and I will go to my birthplace. Ozpin you stay here in case some do manage to make it here. With your new powers you should be able to handle them with no trouble," said Elise.

"Understood," Ozpin nodded to Elise. "As for us, we got your backs covered," Soma said giving a thumbs up. "At your service, from here on out, your Majesty," Leonard said with a soft smile. "We shall do our best for you.. even if it means sacrificing ourselves," Regis bowed to Elise, which made Orion smack him on the back to get back up. "No one's gonna die today, no way, no how! And I'll be sure to keep good ol' Fyuri safe," Orion said with confidence and winked at her.

Elise giggled. "Thank you everyone," said Elise with a soft smile. "Kyyaahh! There's that beautiful smile! How do you do it!? I promise you you'll have every guy tripping over the air with that smile!" Fyuria laughed. "Well, maybe one guy's already tripping right now, Fyuri," Soma said pointing to Regis and he turned his face away from the group, to hide a small blush. "Well.." Regis was about to speak but Zanza stepped in.

"I'm proud of you Princess, and I know your parents would be too if they were here," said Zanza. "Thank you. Let us be on our way. Lead the way, Zanza," said Elise. "Hop on my back and we'll be off," said Zanza. Elise did so and they were off to the ancient Kingdom of Sufokia.

* * *

 **A/N:** What did you think of their powers? Was it a good idea? Do they suit them? Get ready for battle in the next chapter!

 _Chapter 21 coming Saturday!_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

The four walked along side Elise and her companions as Orion leaned over to Zanza. "Sooo.. What exactly is this place?"

 _ **Can he clearly not see this is a forest?**_ Zanza looked irritated. "We're almost there," he said.

Elise's heart was pounding. She could finally see her home again. At least, what was left of it. "Here we are."

Elise gazed at her home with amazement as she slowly climbed off of Zanza. "This is the Kingdom of Sufokia. The home of the Goddess and the Sufokia," said Zanza. Everyone was in awe at the sight. The team could not believe their very eyes. A forgotten kingdom that was left under no supervision, they wondered what it was like before it became to the very state that it was in now.

"Go on, have a look, Princess," he said. Elise smiled at Zanza, then nodded. She slowly walked forward, taking in the scenery. Memories of the last time she was there were taking over her. "I... I can't believe it. This is my home?" said Elise. "Aye, it is," said Zanza as he followed her.

Everything was destroyed, no one left to live there, and yet it still looked so beautiful. Like there was still some life left in it. "Come Princess, this way," said Zanza and Elise followed.

"How can this all be ruins but yet be so beautiful?" Fyuria asked. "The world is full of surprises is all I can say, Furi," said Elise. They across a huge, destroyed looking fortress. "This is your castle, Princess," said Zanza. Elise gazed at it, astonished by the size, then carefully walked inside. There were many things destroyed, but a lot of it, she still remembered. Even her baby cradle. Running her hand across it as she remembered her mother's face as she held her. "I remember the day you were born, and I was assigned to you just like yesterday. You were a beautiful ball of joy. A treasure to the heart. I swore I would never allow you to come to harm, and that I would teach you all there is to know about life. But to be robbed of that chance, and to lose you along the way.. it was absolutely devastating," Zanza said shamefully.

Tears ran down Elise's face, but she was smiling. "I can't believe it, after all this time, I'm back home," she said as she stood up and wiped away her tears. "It would have been better if the demons had never come and caused such a war. None of this would have happened. You would have lived a happier life," said Zanza.

Regis turned to Zanza and asked him a question. "What do these Demons appear like? Are they linked with the creatures of Grimm me and the rest of Team SOLR fight today?"

"They look like how you would normally imagine how a demon looks from the underworld. The ones that attacked the town back at Beacon, that's them," said Zanza. "Zanza. Show me the place where my mother sealed them off. I want to see it for myself," said Elise. "Of course, Princess," said Zanza.

He took them all the way back to the entrance to the Kingdom, just outside the gate.

"This is exactly where she stood when she sealed off the demon army and Xeilos," said Zanza. Elise stood over the spot where her mother stood. She closed her eyes and took in the breeze. "I can feel it. You're right, this is the exact spot. I feel as if I'm.. inside her," she said. "Or rather, she's inside you," said Zanza. Elise opened her eyes to the blue sky. "It's as if she's watching over me," she said. "And that she has. She always has," said Zanza, picking up something from off the ground with his mouth. It was a large, white feather. He placed it in Elise's hand, and she brings it closer to her face. "Is this..?"

"Yes. It is. That is your mother's feather. A symbol of her noble sacrifice for the sake of the world," said Zanza. Elise held the feather close to her chest. "Mom.."

Fyuria couldn't help the aching feeling in her heart.

"I'm envious," she said, causing all eyes to lay on her.

"I lost my _entire_ race. My _family_. And I never even got to see my home. My mom gave birth to me on one of her missions with my dad and brother, and it was away from home. Soon after I was born, apparently my home had been attacked, but I don't know who or what did it. My parents felt it was too powerful for us to go there, so we were forced to stay away. After years went by, one day my parents decided to go back to there to see what was left of it. My brother was left to watch over me. But… they never came back," Fyuria held her arms close. Everyone was silent.

"Instead we got a letter from one of our agents that the attackers that took the place over, _lived_ there, and my parents were killed right at the gate. That meant we were the last of the Syrium, and now that our parents were gone, brother Zerva and I were the only survivors left." Everyone felt for awful for Fyuria. Especially Elise.

"A few years later, all of a sudden my brother got really sick. No one could identify what it was or cure him, and so eventually he died. I've been all alone ever since," she said. "That is.. until I met Elly," she looked directly into her eyes. "Just like this. The moment our eyes met, I knew she was special. But I never would I have thought she would become my new family. And so fast. She's become a big sister to me, and I'm forever grateful for having the chance to meet her," said Fyuria. Elise smiled warmly and rushed over to her to give her a tight hug. "That's the most wonderful thing I could ever ask for. I too, I am grateful to have met you. We may have lost our real families, but we can surely be a true family to each other," said Elise. "Thank you, Elly," said Fyuria, trying her best not to cry.

"The demons are extremely powerful. You mustn't underestimate them," said Zanza. "I have no doubt about that. I'm not sure if or when Xeilos will show up, but I'll be there to put an end to this regardless," said Elise.

The group exchanged looks. Fyuria was the one brave enough to ask the question.

"Elly... What would happen to you? When you seal them off? Would you.. end up like your mom?" she asked.

Elise tried not to think about it, but she knew better.

"I... I don't know. I may die, or I may not. Who's to say what will happen to me? But this is my destiny. If death is what it takes to protect world, then so be it," said Elise. Fyuria was starting to tear up. Zanza, Regis, Orion, Soma, and Leonard each looked pained in their own way. "But, if I do die, promise me you won't be reckless. Live on for me in my place. See the world, help those in need, and share the love and kindness in your heart," said Elise. Fyuria then ran over to Elise and hugged her tightly. "I promise."

The four men and Zanza watched Elise and Fyuria in embrace, with Regis feeling powerless at the thought that she may die fulfilling her duty. He clenched his hand into a tight fist, and Soma placed a hand over Regis' shoulder. "Reggie, it's okay. She wants to do this," Soma said, knowing what was going through his friend's mind.

"So, what are waiting for?" Orion said with anticipation from what's coming soon.

"Let's set up camp here," said Elise, to which everyone agreed.

 **...**

Night had fell by the time they finished setting it up. Elise and Leo were cooking dinner over the campfire. "Hey Leo, what's it like to have a real family? To live with and grow up with them?" Elise asked out of the blue.

"Well, think of it as like what it's like for me to live with those three over there," Leonard pointed to Soma, Orion, and Regis. Soma and Regis were sparring against each other with their swords, however Soma was using Regis' sword, and vice versa. Orion was showing Fyuria the pictures he took today, including ones that he took with Fyuria on their date. "Or think of it as living with someone like Fyuria, for instance. You have someone to talk to, to laugh with, to love.. You have your ups and your downs with the outside world or with each other. But through all that, you all stay together because of one thing. You have each other. To support one another in the most darkest hours in life."

Elise watched their friends closely, taking in his words with meaning.

"You're right. Thank you, Leo," said Elise giving him a soft smile. "Looks like dinner's ready," she said. "Hey everyone! Dinner's ready!" Elise called out to everyone.

Soma and Regis stopped their duel and looked back at each other. "Let's call it a draw, Reggie," Soma said giving Regis his broadsword back to him. "Once again, we come out even, dear friend," Regis said as he gave the bastard sword back to Soma. "Aw, Man! Another tie? I wanna see a win!" Orion whined, being disappointed. "Ah, well. Time for some grub!" His attitude changed immediately as he went to grab some food for himself and Fyuria.

Everyone ate, talked, laughed, and shared stories. Soon enough it was time for some shut-eye. But Elise couldn't sleep. Zanza had noticed.

"What's keeping you awake, my Princess?"

"Everything," Elise sighed.

"How so?" He asked as he laid down next to her. "It's just... I never expected my life to turn out this way. And to have the fate of sealing off the demons and Xeilos... I don't even know how I'm supposed to do it. I wasn't there to see my mother do it, so I have no idea what I'm doing," said Elise.

"The Seal of Punishment. It is a grave spell meant for the use of the good. You have more power than your mother, so you might be able to handle it without losing your life. But who's to say your willpower is strong enough to handle it," said Zanza. "If the seal is supposed to be used for good, then why is it called the Seal of Punishment?" asked Elise.

"Because it's part curse. The seal is a punishment for evil, to get rid of them. But it is also a punishment for the caster, who allowed the evil to happen. Therefore the cost for the caster, is usually their life. But if the spell sees true purity inside you, then there's a chance your life will be spared. The spell is almost like an actual being with a conscious," said Zanza. "Then I really will die, no matter how powerful I am. As long as there's something inside me that corrupts me, I have no way of getting out of this alive," said Elise. "Aye," said Zanza. "I feel bad for Fyuria. She lost her family once. For her to lose her family again, right before her eyes... Yet, it's my destiny," said Elise. "I can see you two are really close. But it is what it is. Life isn't always fair. She'll live. She won't be broken like that forever," said Zanza as he looked at the sleeping Orion. "I know _he'll_ be able to do the job," he said. Elise smiled at the thought.

Regis was starting to have a bad dream. He dreamed of a battle taking place in the kingdom, his friends and himself battling both Grimm and Demons alike, but their newly-gained powers were not enough for the fight. He saw his closest friends die before him, but worst of all.. he saw Elise reaching out to him, begging to help, only to be silenced by a Beowolf impaling her with its claws. The shock made him wake up with a cold sweat and having him sit up from his sleeping bag, breathing heavily.

Regis had caught Elise's and Zanza's attention. "Regis, are you alright?" Elise asked as she kneeled at his side.

Regis looked at Elise who was at his side, then quickly looked away from her. "Y-Yes, I'm alright.." He stammered, the dream still fresh in his mind still.

"You don't sound like it. I won't ask if something's bothering you, but you should first calm down. I'll make you some warm tea to help you sleep better," said Elise. Regis nodded. Then she went to make some Green Tea as Zanza put himself to sleep.

"Thank you Elise.." Regis said. "Of course!" Elise smiled. _**I should be honest with her**_ , Regis thought. "I lied.. I am not alright.. I had a terrible nightmare.." Regis said as he looked at his hands.

"Oh my...please don't tell me it was about us fighting the demons," said Elise as she handed him his Green Tea. Regis took the cup of green tea as he looked down. "It was.."

"So now it's moved on to you..." Elise sighed. "Just... try not to think about how it _might_ end. Think about trying to end it _our_ way. Okay?" Regis nodded. "I'll cast a spell on you to help you sleep better," she said. Then she casted a dream spell on Regis and put him back to sleep. When he seemed to be at peace, she went to lay down against Zanza and soon fell asleep.

As they slept, something suddenly grabbed hold of Elise, and had her mouth covered before she could even yell. She was tied up, and dragged away. Fyuria heard the noise and was woken to it. She tried to grab Elise, but not before she was grabbed too.

Both were tied up and dragged away without a trace.

And no one knew until morning.

* * *

 **A/N:** Story is almost done! Just a few more chapters. Tell me your thoughts on it so far. How do you think it's gonna end?

 _Chapter 22 coming saturday!_


End file.
